Overwatch: Revival
by Torm Wyndaru
Summary: Marine, Scientist, and the Son of a Traitor, these are the best words to describe Richard McCoy. After Overwatch is disbanded, Rick decides to fix his father's mistakes and act as a Hero in the shadows of the world. When he meets the other members of Overwatch, will they accept him as one of their own, or be treated like a traitor? OCxTracer
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Just an idea after playing the beta for Overwatch and watching the cinematic trailers for the game. A bit short, but it's just an intro to see reactions. I hope you like it...**

 **A/N I only own SSGT Richard McCoy**

* * *

 _ **March 21, 2038**_

 _ **Outside of Denver, Colorado**_

In an abandoned sector in Denver, partially destroyed from the Omnic Wars, a scooter is seen driving through the wreckage to an unknown location. Although it's hard to see, anyone near-by could see the young adult with a long, leather trench coat and dark pants wearing a simple backpack in the night. As the driver stops in front of an old warehouse, he takes off his helmet to reveal medium-length brown hair and equally brown eyes, gazing at the warehouse like a man on a mission. He steps off of his scooter and walks through the entrance of the warehouse, with the pack still on his back. As he walks through the hallways of the broken-down building, he takes notice to several high-tech sensors and cameras here-and-there watching his every move. He continues to walk and soon finds himself in a dark, open room with several tables filled with strange devices scattered across the room. As he looks around, he opens his mouth as if to say something but is interrupted as a large gorilla wearing glasses and space-armor jumps down from above him and lets out a big roar in the stranger's face. After a few seconds past, the stranger lets out a small chuckle and says,

"Is this how you treat your delivery boys, Winston, or am I just a special case?"

The gorilla stared at the boy for a moment and lets out a big laugh as he puts a hand on the man's shoulder, causing his legs to buckle a bit before straightening out.

"Sorry about that Richard, but you can't be too careful these days. The camera's keep shutting down from the low voltage and the only other defense mechanism I have is the motion sensors. You could have been the military for all I knew!"

The man, now named Richard, shrugged the pack off of his shoulders and started to open it up as he replied,

"I _am_ technically military, you know, even if I was discharged. Once a Marine, always a Marine as we say. Anyways, here you go..."

He pulled open the bag to reveal a few bushels to bananas and about a dozen cans of peanut butter. Winston's eye's widened as he saw the food I for him and takes the bag to throw it up to his second-floor workspace. He then jumps up onto his tire swing while Rick takes the stairs up to the second floor, talking to him along the way.

 **Rick's POV:**

"So Winston, how's the shield generator coming?"

Rolling his eyes at me, he replies,

"Still not working. I swear it's as if something in my head is holding me back!"

I chucked at this and said,

"Well, maybe you should let me have a look at it. Me and my dad knew more about these kind of machines anyways before the company shut down."

"No thanks Rick, I've got to solve this for myself, no outside help."

I held my hands up in mock surrender as I walked onto the catwalk towards Winston's bedroom/secondary laboratory while Winston's still swinging on his tire until Athena's voice comes from the computer.

"Richard, can you please convince Winston to take a break from his work for a bit? It's been 43 days, 7 hours, and 20 seconds since his last Cardio workout."

Looking back at Winston with a smirk, I said,

"You know she's trying to keep you in shape, right?"

He jumps from his tire to the second floor in a huff, grabs my bag, and takes out a banana and a can of Peanut Butter. He walks towards his computer while replying,

"Healthy body, healthy body, that's all she talks about this. That's why I have this!", and he peels the banana while opening the PB can with his mouth, spitting out the lid next to a small pile at the end of his work station. Chuckling, I pulled out a normal chair and sit down beside Winston as he turns on the News for the day while he snacks on his 'Healthy Diet'. I watch how the anchor talks about the Russian-Omnic conflicts reaching 50,000 casualties, and I saw Winston out of the corner of my eye put his food down on the table with an angry huff as he rapidly types on his computer. He pulls up a hologram of the Overwatch logo with the words, 'Initiate Overwatch Recall?', and the options Y and N, and his finger hovers over the Y option as I reach out to his arm and grab while saying with a sigh,

"So, we're doing this again, hm? Winston, when the war ended, people were afraid of you guys. They saw an unchallenged military group that could attack any country they wanted to, including the US of A. That's why they put up the Petras Act, to give the people some peace from fighting."

My friend sighs heavily and drops his arm as he says sadly,

"I know...you're right Rick. That's the way the world is...but I do miss the good old days.", and he begins to look at some of the pictures he put up on his walls, thinking back on his earlier years. I decided to give me some space, so I stood up and walked over to the open wall that led to his main laboratory. Leaning back on one of the pillars, I pulled out a pocket knife with the Marine's logo on the handle. I opened up the blade to find the words, 'Semper Fi', lightly printed onto the blade. I smiled, remembering my time as a soldier before the Omnic Wars started, when I worked as an Engineer and Commander of both men and Omnics. Suddenly, I heard, a beeping noise behind me and I turned to see Winston looking at a red panel on his computer screen that said, 'Intruder Alert'. I rushed over as Winston commanded Athena to "Kill the lights", causing the entire room to go dark like when I first arrived. I whispered,

"Let me help you. The Whiplash suit is ready for combat and you can't do this alone."

With a smirk, he replied, "Watch me.", and he jumped up quietly to a platform above the doorway as several armed soldiers with black armor walked slowly into the room with weapons drawn, searching for any sign of movement. I watched as Winston dropped one of his old banana peels onto the ground in front of the soldiers, causing them all to immediately point their guns at the trash. Relaxing, the continued to slowly sweep the room as Winston dropped down from above them and crushed three soldiers while grabbing a fourth and throwing him across the room. He grabbed another by his head and knocked him against the floor, making the poor man go unconscious, as he roared loudly at the remaining soldiers.

As they fought, I saw a moving shadow go across the room and up to the second floor, manifesting itself as a hooded man with a skull-like mask walk towards Winston's small server farm. He pulled out a small device that attached itself onto the wall of one of the severs, causing electricity to spark and Athena to call out,

"Security systems are failing. Winston, their accessing the Overwatch agent database!"

Knowing I had to do something, I activated a small switch on my wrist and a long, thin cable came out from underneath my jacket. I grabbed onto a small handle that came with the wire and used it as a whip to wrap the intruders arm with the wire, causing the soldier to look up at me and pull out a pair of black ornate shotguns aimed at my head. Before he could shoot, I pushed a button on the handle, causing a large voltage of electricity to go through the wire and electrocute the masked man. He tried to use his shadow abilities again and again to escape, but my grasp on his arm was too strong and he went unconscious after fighting over the wire for a few minutes. I rushed over to the server farm and pulled the black device out, dropping and stepping on it before it could do anymore damage. Unfortunately, the data was still being extracted from Athena and was currently at 80%. I was about to call out for Winston until a body from one of the soldier came flying up here forcefully as my friend joined me on the second floor, punching the soldier in the face for good measure.

"Winston, can you stop the virus?"

As I said this, he pushed me out of the way and started typing rapidly on the keyboard, trying desperately to stop the virus. Unfortunately, all his attempts to stop the data transfer only made it go faster, until it was 97% completed. I tried to think of an answer to how to stop the virus, until I saw how Winston's computer was connected to an old wall outlet. I desperately grabbed at the wires and pulled them from the outlet, causing the computer to shut down right before the transfer was complete. Not a second after the computer shut off, I felt myself being lifted up into the air by the scruff of my neck as Winston stared at me with his Primal Rage going through the roof. He yelled,

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT"

"Because," I replied calmly, "I though the virus worked two different ways. One of them installed a chip into your servers to activate the data transfer both wirelessly and normally. I cut off the chip's transfer, and the only way to stop the data being sent to God-knows-where, I forcibly shut down your computer. Cutting off the head of the snake as they say."

After I gave him my explanation, he calmed down significantly and looked hopeful that my theory could possibly be right. I walked back towards his computer and plugged in all the wires back into the wall outlet, causing Athena and his computer to turn back on. Athena called out,

"Virus quarantined. No data lost."

We both sighed, tired from our fight and relieved that nothing was lost. Clapping my hands, I said,

"Now, time to interrogate our prisoner..."

But when I turned around, the soldier I fought with was gone, like he was never their to begin with. I groaned and sat down on the floor, exasparted at what happened as I heard Winston chuckle behind me and say,

"Well, at least the Whiplash works all-right, you should be proud of that!"

We laughed, trying to calm ourselves from our fight when the original Overwatch logo came up again like it did before. I could tell that Winston was thinking, so I put my hand on his shoulder, despite our height difference, and said,

"You know I'm with you, no matter what happens. But now, I think we know what we need to do."

Nodding, he leaned forward and pushed the Y holographic button, causing the logo to disappear and a giant, orange hologram of the world to appear. I watched as several pop-ups from locations all over Europe, Asia, and the Americas appeared to represent retired Overwatch agents signing in again. On an adjacent screen, several pictures and profiles flew by to represent agents who were still alive and ready to answer the call to arms. I started walking away when Winston called out,

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and said solemnly,

"I'm the son of the Omnic Inc. CEO, it's because of him the Omnic Wars are happening right now. So, I doubt your friends would want to meet me. But, I will be investigating what happened here today. For now, keep me in touch with whatever developments come up and I'll be glad to help out."

"They won't be like that Rick, I know it!", Winston argued. I was about to say something back when one of the profiles behind him stopped on a picture of a spiky-haired girl named Tracer as a popup appeared saying, 'Incoming Call'. I smirked and said,

"It seems you've got people to catch up to, big man. I'll talk to you later."

I turned and was about to leave until Winston said,

"If you're going to help us like this, you're going to need a code name. You know, something to hide your identity if anyone suspects anything."

Nodding, I replied, "Well, just call me...Thunderbird. How's that sound?"

With a thumbs-ups from Winston. I walked out from his laboratory as he activated his call and talked with the girl, who was actually talking with a cute British accent, and I exited the old warehouse. As I got outside, I saw my scooter was completely trash by those soldiers when they got here. With a sigh, I pulled my trench coat off of my body, revealing a metallic chest piece over a black shirt with a small circle of electricity that glowed yellow in the night, arm guards coated with wires that connected the cable ships, now wrapped around my arms, to the chest piece, and a flat back-piece that didn't seem like much to the suit. I stretched my arms a bit, trying to get used to the durable arm-guards, and said,

"Well, the only way home seems to be...up!"

After saying this, I pushed a small button on my left wrist that caused the metallic back-piece to open up and reveal a pair of eagle-like wings made completely out of steel. They began to spark as the wings themselves suddenly were enveloped in electrical energy that caused me to lift slowly into the air. Holding my arms above me, I said to myself, "Up up and away", and I found myself flying through the air at around half of Mach 1, heading back home to prepare for my next mission now...as a Hero.

* * *

 **Not bad for an introduction, but I will say that Rick's origins will be revealed as the story progresses. Also, Rick's suit is a combination of Whiplash from Iron Man 2 and Falcon from Captain America:Winter Soldier, just to give you a picture. Pairings will be seen, but I'm debating over the story being either OCxTracer or . I'll most likely put up a poll and as the story pick ups, you can vote for which pairing you want to see and I'll write according to that. Please tell me what you think in the Reviews or just Favorite/Follow the story if you want more. Until the next chapter!**

 **NEXT: Rick goes to England to secure a Human-Omnic relations rally and fights against a dangerous sniper with the help from a cute English time traveler(NOT DOCTOR WHO XD).**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Tracer

**Wow, I'm surprised I got this much support! Special thanks to Incarnate47, SharpRevan, zXEireSkillzXz, Axel 4-1, and darkshadowpuffs for Following and Favoriting my story, you guys are the best! Now some response to the current reviews:**

 **Yorkmaniac88: Thanks! I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **Incarnate47: When I read your review, I had only one thing to say. You were the real MVP for me today. I was really nervous about how the readers would feel about the fight scene/interactions with Winston, and it makes me feel better to know someone enjoyed it!**

 **Guest: Thank you SOO much for catching my mistake! I thought a bit on what you said, and read the wiki page on the Omnic Conflict, and I'll make some revisions on Rick's past from the first chapter. Though I planned for the big, origin unveiling to be be around Chapters 3-4, I'm glad someone caught this before I made an even bigger mistake! Creds to you man!**

 **Speaking of the wiki page, the cinematic trailer story line says that Recall actually happened before Alive, but I'm going to just flip-flop it around this ONE time! If I make a second story on Overwatch I'll try and not make the same mistake again. Anyways, thanks again for the support and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Overwatch: Revival...**

* * *

 _ **April 2, 2038**_

 _ **London, England**_

 **Rick's POV:**

A few weeks after the attack on Winston's lab and the return of Overwatch, the team that attacked us (know known as Talon)began to perform some small-time attacks on factories and small military outposts in the Middle East. But, this all changed last night when Talon made a public announcement they were going to assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta, a religious leader for the Omnics who wanted to create peace between machines and humans. At the time, he was here in London to speak at a big peace rally in King's Row, but with the threat of an attack the British government wanted to postpone the event until Talon could be 'stopped', like _that_ was going to happen anytime soon. But, for a machine, he was surprisingly stubborn about this issue and here I was, standing in King's Row late at night while a bunch of activists were screaming for peace, love, whatever. Now, I'm a fan of peace, but listening to a bunch of people yell about when I could be snoozing away just...well, it just pisses me off to put it bluntly. Standing off to the side, I spoke into my earpiece with a gruff tone,

"I hope you're happy with yourself Winston, because I'm NEVER coming back here to this country ever again!"

"Why not, Thunderbird?" Winston replied thousands of miles away, "England's a beautiful country! Plus, this is where Tracer was born, eh?"

For some reason, Winston had it in his head that I would make a good match for his old partner, Tracer. Every time I heard about it back in my Denver apartment, I made sure to hit my head against a wall which I named, "The Annoyance Wall". To this day, there's a head-shaped spot right in the middle where the paint's chipped away and all that's there now is the brick wall with bits of blood coating the stones.

"Anyways, any chatter on our potential assassin?"

"Why don't you take a look? I didn't make you that new gear for nothing you know!"

Sighing, I put on a pair of high-tech recon glasses made from polished steel with yellow-tinted glass that provided options from thermal imagery to scanning a person's face and pulling up a threat-level in two seconds. Also, Winston sent me a black face shield that protected my face from the nose-down and had a voice-modifier option for civilian situations which was currently in my backpack. Oh, speaking of my backpack, I got to take some time to modify the Whiplash suit to convert into a backpack form, so I wouldn't have to wear bulky clothes over it, but I still wore the trench coat since it looked so good with the suit.

I used the glasses to scan the crowd for any criminals and came up clean except for _one_ person wearing a pair of orange-spandex pants, a leather-pilots jacket underneath a metal chestpiece with equally metal gauntlets, and orange goggles with brown spiky-hair and two piercings in her left ear. I took me a second, but I recognized her from Winston's pictures from the First Omnic Crisis as Tracer. But in truth, the photos couldn't compare to seeing her in the flesh. I admit she looked cute in a spunky way, but who knows what she might think of me if she knew my family and our past. Breaking myself from Tracer, I reported,

"No criminals in the crowd, but Tracer did just arrive. I'm guessing you had something to do with this, am I wrong?"

All I got from Winston was a worried, "Uhh...", and before he could reply the crowd began to calm down with some assorted cheers here and there as Tekhartha Mondatta himself walked onto the stage with his hands behind his back. As he approached the podium, I saw Tracer watching excitedly at what he might say. _She must support this as well_ , I thought, _at least that's one thing in common._ The Omnic then began to speak, saying proudly,

"Human ... machine ... we are all one within the Iris."

The crowd went wild after that, cheering and clapping loudly with their approval. Mondatta continued,

"Before me, I see the future: humans and Omnics standing together...united by compassion..."

As he kept speaking, I noticed Tracer looking inquisitively at the guard standing behind Mondatta. I turned towards him as well and noticed him listening to something in his earpiece and gazing at the rooftops as if looking for someone. Tracer followed his gaze for a bit and turned to leave the crowd. I kept my eyes on her as she left, but before she could turn around a corner, she stopped for a moment to face the crowd one last time and found my eyes gazing at hers. Wanting to keep my cover, I turned back towards Mondatta, hoping she didn't suspect anything as Winston came back over my earpiece,

"Thunderbird, there's new chatter on the security channel about suspicious movements. Want to take a look?"

"Nah," I replied, "Tracer noticed one of the guards scanning the roofs and I hope she left to investigate. She _did_ catch me looking at her as she walked off, and I don't want to damage my cover even further. For now, patch me through to the channel and I'll proceed from their."

"Got it, connecting now..."

When Winston patched me in, all that I could hear was static for a minute before I could hear a female British accent come over the radio saying,

"Mondatta's in danger, shooter on the roof! I repeat, shooter on the roof!"

A gruff voice, not mine, came over the radio and replied,

"This is a secure channel, no one's...", but was interrupted by Tracer as she yelled,

"Mondatta's in danger! This is an emergency!"

I saw the guard on the stage hunch down, who I assumed was talking to Tracer, and said quietly,

"Identify yourself immediately!"

Then the sound of a full-auto rifle came over the radio and ordered,

"All rooftop times, check and clear, Halo's leaving. Chariot, this is Team 1, Halo is coming in hot, over?"

The guard approached Mondatta and whispered a few things into his ear and helped lead the Omnic down the stage and through the crowd to a black car on the street. Unfortunately, with the size of the crowd, the security team had a bit of trouble advancing to the street while I followed close by as Winston voice came back and asked,

"Thunderbird, what's going on? I've got reports of Scotland Yard and M16 being ordered to move Mondatta to a safe location. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it just seems our assassin is making his move. I'll keep a close eye on him until he reaches his car. From then on he'll be in safe hands."

As I said this and when Mondatta was halfway into his vehicle, a large explosion sounded off and everyone, including me, looked up to see a giant ball of fire on one of the rooftops as Tracer fell through the air with another woman wearing a purple-and-black spandex suit, a helmet with several red-seeing ports attached, and...blue skin? I swear she looked like a cross between one of the aliens in Avatar and Quiet from MGS 5, mainly because of the sniper rifle aimed right at Tracer's chest. Even with how far away we were, I watched as she pulled the trigger to hit Tracer, but she disappeared using her time-ability to dodge the bullet. Unfortunately, her _real_ target was good ol' Mondatta while he watched the explosion, completely distracted from what was really happening.

My skills as a Marine kicked in instantly as the bullet moved almost in slow-motion. I instantly pulled my face shield from my pocket and attached it to my face while my other hand activated the Whiplash suit to release from it's backpack-form to flip onto my body while I slowly walked towards Mondatta. Once the suit was situated onto my body, I activated a strand of wiring to extend one and a half feet, and as the bullet came closer and closer to the robot monk, I lifted my whip-arm up, issued a small amount of electricity into the wiring, and... **(*Fake Drumroll*)**...cut the bullet right down the middle, causing both shards to split and embed themselves into the windows of the car. Everyone, including the guards, turned to me in awe as I retracted the wire back and said in a robotically-low tone thanks to the face shield,

"Get Mondatta out of here. Make sure he's secure and far away from the streets as possible. I'll deal our assassin."

As I was about to unfold the wings to my suit, I felt a cold arm grab my shoulder and I turned to see Mondatta looking at me, holding me in place. He said solemnly,

"Thank you. You've saved my life today, stranger. How can I ever repay you?"

I shrugged his arm of gently and replied,

"Just keep giving hope to those who believe there is no hope for them. So, in honesty, just keep doing what you're doing! Now, if you'll excuse me..."

I ejected my wings out from my back, and as they cackled with electricity behind me, I finished,

"...it's time to bring out the Thunderbird!"

I pushed off from the ground and flew high as the crowd below me cheered and yelled at me to, "Get that Wanker!", whatever a Wanker even is. I flew over the rooftops and found Tracer facing off with the woman from before, not noticing my presence above them. I listened as the stranger said in a french accent,

"Look's like the party is over."

I dropped down between them with a thud as the electricity from my wings spread quickly around where I landed and disappeared while I said "For you that is. Next time, check your kill before you go bragging, got it?"

She gritted her teeth at me and held up her rifle to take a shot, which gave me the opportunity to extend my right-hand whip, wrap it around her weapon, and pulled it so far that it hit the brick wall behind me and shattered into pieces. While I turned back around, I saw Tracer watching my movements with awe in her eyes and her mouth hanging open in amazement, causing me to smirk a bit underneath the face shield. I rushed forward quickly to pass her, but not while wrapping both whips around her waist without her knowing. As she turned to face me, I pulled hard on the whips while releasing their electricity to cause her to fly through the hair while being electrocuted and landing onto a nearby roof roughly. I jumped over to where she was and I pulled her towards the edge of the roof while she was on the brink of consciousness. I put the edge of arm on her neck while her head was leaning over the side of the building. I yelled,

"Who are you and where's Talon hiding?!"

Despite her weakened body, she gave me a small laugh and looked at me with eyes that held no fear or what I was doing or how painful she must have been. As I tried to interrogate her, I felt the heat of a light behind me and I turned to find a hover-ship painted black with windows tinted a blood-like red. While I was distracted, she pulled a grappling gun out from behind her and attached it to the ship. When I turned back around to try and stop her, she smirked at me and whispered,

" _Adieu, La Foudre_ _*_ ".

She kicked us both of the roof and swung us so that as the line went taut, she used me as a cushion to stop herself and damaged the electrical core of my suit. The ship began to fly off as it carried it with her via the grappling hook while I fell from the brick wall onto a flatter roof with a small tumble while electrical sparks emitted from the core. As I felt myself grow sleepier from the hit I took, I though I could see a flash of blue and orange as someone called out for me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying as I...zzz...zzz...

* * *

 ** _2 Hour's Later..._**

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself in a small hotel room with my backpack right beside my bed and the rest of my gear still on me while my chest felt like a bull ran through it. I slowly pulled myself up from where I laid and found a folded-up note on my chest with the word, _Tracer_ , on the cover in a fancy script. I opened it up and read the note to myself, and it looked a little something like this:

 _Dear Hero,_

 _Thanks 4 the help back in King's Row! Mondatta's okay, but the assassin herself got away. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but I needed to get back into the pitch to make sure nothin' else bad happened. Hope you feel better and can fix yer whistle and flute alreet!_

 _Sincerely, Tracer_

Smiling to myself, I put my finger to my ear to check on my earpiece and say,

"Winston, mission sorta-accomplished. Mondatta's ok, but the assassin herself got away!"

After a minute or so of static, I heard Winston's voice in my ear saying,

"Not bad for your first mission, Thunderbird. I'll arrange your tickets for back home, and no, I got the damage report on you suit from Tracer already. Your not going to use that thing until you've fixed it or your either going to worsen the damage or hurt yourself. Anyways, still hating London?"

I flopped back onto my bed and ran through everything that happened tonight. Saved an Onmic, got cheered for, and a letter from world's favorite British superhero, Tracer. With an exasperated sigh, I replied,

"It's looking up, old friend. It's looking up..."

* * *

 ***YAWN* Just finished this chapter late at night, so please enjoy! Share how you feel in the reviews, follow/favorite if you love it so far, and vote on pairings in the poll! So far, TracerxRick is what people are gunning for, but I'll need the final votes by the time Chapter 3 comes out, so please vote now while you still can! I'll come up with a new chapter as soon if I can that follows the final cinematic before it goes AU. Until then, see ya later alligators!**

 **-T.W.**

 _ **Adieu, La Foudre.***_ **-Farewell, Lightning.**

 **NEXT TIME: Rick goes back to Denver and fights off his two latest enemies with his two friends...at his workspace?! Find out next time on Overwatch: Revival**


	3. Chapter 3: Spider plus Boot

**Wow. That's all I can say, just...wow! The day Chapter 2 came out created a record high of views for Overwatch: Revival, over 100 people (and I can say that with honesty since the actual number is 101)! Thanks to CooledFilBel7, Lord Ponto, Tf2Scout, johnnyescamilla 5, and The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions for becoming new Followers and Favoriting the story, you guys are the best! Also, special shout out to kreeft123xx, a very accomplished author who's now following me, not the story, ME! Thank you so much kreeft, it feels good that such a good writer likes my work and wants to watch out for what I write next. Now, to review the Reviews:**

 **The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions: Thanks for the compliment, I hope to engage their relationship a bit in this chapter so I hope you like it!**

 **Yorkmaniac88: I'm glad you think that my work and the work of other writer's helps to enlighten gamers as they play Overwatch. From what I've heard, Blizzard doesn't plan to create a Campaign mode for the game and the only good place to get lore for the game is on the Overwatch Wiki page. It's up to us as writers to imagine and create these stories so that more people can enjoy Overwatch not just as a game, but as a story in itself.**

 **Arcane Charmaster: Um...(Answering this just as I'm about to release the chapter), the best way I can put this is like in Guardians of the Galaxy when Quill slow-mo's to grab the stone. It's not a superpower, it's just an instinct Rick built up on during his time as a Marine which probally won;t be seen again, but who knows...**

 **Well know that I'm done with the whole philosophical response, I'm officially making the story RickxTracer! Thank you to everyone who voted and those who provided their opinions via the Reviews! Now, this is going to be the LAST chapter connected to the cinematics. Everything from here on in is going to be AU-styled, so I hope you enjoy it! Please enjoy this new chapter and continue the great support!**

* * *

 _ **April 21st, 2038**_

 _ **Denver,**_ ** _Colorado_**

 **Rick's POV:**

London actually worked out well for me then I first thought. Mondatta spoke on a talk show after the rally incident and commended me for my efforts in, and I quote, "Protecting the ideals of peace that will last till the end!". A bit dramatic for my tastes, but what can you do? Anyways, I flew back to the states yesterday and spent most of my night pouring over information on the two attackers from Winston, the masked guy being called Reaper and the blue-skinned girl known as Widowmaker. But, like most 20-year olds, I woke up at 7 in the morning...late for work...yay. I had to rush the door after 30 minutes for getting a shower, making breakfest, putting on clothes, and brushing my teeth, which was almost impossible for me after having a late night. I ran out the door in a pair of khakis and gray Vans with a white button-down and black tie under a dark brown trench coat with a leather fedora on my head and the Whiplash backpack over my shoulders. I jumped onto a new black motorbike with yellow accents since I had to replace my broken-down scooter earlier in March. I revved it up and drove down my street at maybe 50 mph, not caring for speeding since most officers don't show up near my apartment in the earlier hours of the morning.

Ten minutes flat, I found myself at the Denver Museum of Overwatch, or the DMO for short, where artifacts from the first Omnic Crisis are stored with about 10 other museums worldwide. Now, many 20-year old guys would probably have low-classed jobs at such a nice museum, maybe being an Intern or an Assistant...no, I'm a Curator(Which I can never say with a straight face!)! I know what you're thinking now, how come someone so young and scientific is a Curator for a museum? Simple, I needed some cover. While agents like Mercy can work as doctors or whatever job that's related to them, my scientific mind runs in my family, and if I ever present my ideas to the public, I'm sure that people will connect the dots with my grandfather. So, with the money stored away by him and my father, I was able to...persuade...the Denver Board of History to give me a Curator job here at the museum, which is much more fun than sitting around and waiting for trouble to show up in the world.

I rushed through the main doors and ran through the main exhibit hall to check myself in before I was labeled as 'Late for Work'. Luckily, I got through to the office area on the second floor of the museum and checked in as my colleague Arnold Gardner, the elderly man who's also my fellow Curator, gave me an annoyed shake of his head while he walked to his personal office. I followed behind him since both of our offices were beside each other while he called out to me,

"You know, you wouldn't have to rush to work everyday if you set an alarm clock or something?"

"I had a late night!" I complained, "Plus, I literally just got from London after visiting my family. Cut me some slack, ok?"

With a sigh, Arnold kept walking on until he reached his office and slammed the door closed. I shrugged my shoulders as I muttered about how he was like a teenage girl while I walked into my own office, ready to do paperwork...

* * *

 ** _4 Hours Later..._**

* * *

It was finally lunchtime as I was walking down the stairs from the office area with my Whip-Pack, which I decided to call after getting bored from 2 hours of writing/typing/sleeping. I walked through the main exhibit hall to make my way to a nearby restaurant when I heard a young voice echo throughout the hall,

"That was _so_ cool! In that one battle they had Soundquake, remember he has, like chest-missiles!"

I looked around and found the voice originating from a ten-year old wearing a yellow-and-orange shirt with Reinhardt's mask on the front and a cast on his right arm while he followed a teen wearing a blue hoodie. I smirked and walked towards them to ask if they could settle down while the boy was asking about the teen's favorite agent.

"Mine's Fusionator!" the boy said, "No no no, Tracer, yeah, Tracer! She's like, 'Cheer's love, the cavalry's here'!", which he said in a poor British accent while holding his fingers up like pistols. It made me remember about our time in London while fighting Widowmaker, even though I never got to properly see how she fights.

The teen sighed and kept walking while the excited boy looked at his back with an annoyed expression on his face, until he suddenly got excited again and ran over to one of the glass exhibits holding a giant fist made from gold and black steel. He pushed his hands up to the glass and said in amazement,

"That's Doomfist's Gauntlet! Oh man, they said he could level a skyscraper!"

I took this time to make myself known as I leaned up against the case while explaining,

"Actually, Doomfist's Gauntlet creates a Dampening Field with a wide radius to cause nearby structures to lose their structural integrity, causing them to fall over. All his punches really did were tap the dampened buildings to make them fall over."

"Really?", the boy said in awe as he looked up at me, "Then he got beaten by Winston, and he was all, like, Primal Power!", which he emphasized by rearing his arms back and letting out a big punch through the air, reminding me of an old security video Athena showed me that had Winston fighting with Doomfist in New York during the first Omnic Crisis. I chuckled both at the memory and the kid's antics until the teen spoke up and said,

"Ugh, that's only in the holovids! Everybody knows that Overwatch got shut-down." As he walked away, he muttered, "Half of them are just mercenary's now..."

I let him walk, mainly since he probably hasn't seen the news of the recent Overwatch activity, while the boy, which I assumed was his brother, lifted up his arms while making robot-noises and pretended to fire missiles from his arms right at his brother's back. Unfortunately, after he "fired" his "missiles", a small explosion rocked the entire museum. As we both looked at the kids arms in wonder, while I had just fake wonder and was more concerned than anything, another explosion that seemed closer rocked the building and caused the small number of visitors to run for the doors, leaving me and the kids alone in the exhibit hall. I looked up and gasped as I saw a metallic-lump crash through the glass above us and crashed to the floor. I grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away while I behind me to see Winston embedded in the ground while Widowmaker was shooting a grappling hook to a nearby support. As I ran over to the teenager, Widowmaker had already swung onto her support beam and started firing at Winston with her sniper rifle. He then looked at us quickly as he jumped over to our location to block any bullets that might come our way. He took a few shots to the back while he fixed his glasses and asked comedically,

"Enjoying the exhibit?"

He took a harder hit to the shoulder and grunted as he looked towards us with a serious expression and said,

"Alright, play time's over. Get to cover!"

Nodding, I took both kids by their arms and pulled them to the stairwell that I just came out of. The stairway itself was in a separate room, so I pushed the kids through the door and closed it behind us while I leaned up against it. I said to the both of them,

"We'll be safe here...", and just as I uttered these words, the plastic window on the door shattered and I heard the sound of a bullet hit the concrete wall ahead of me. I picked myself up and pushed the kids to the crook beneath the stair as I whispered to them,

"Stay here until the shooting stops, ok? I don't want you kids to get hurt."

Getting a nod by the teen, I rushed up back the stairs and saw how the entire place had become empty after Winston showed up through the window. I pulled out my glasses and face mask from my pack, put them on, and was about to activate my suit when I heard a familiar British accent call out,

"Winston!"

I rushed over to a landing the overlooked the museum and connected to the staff area and saw the Tracer and Reaper had appeared and were fighting as well, and the yell came from Winston getting pummeled by a series of grenades while Tracer hid behind an exhibit panel with her guns drawn. I watched as Winston drew his hand back and Tracer appeared curled up inside of it as he threw her across the room and attacked from behind the two villains. I began the starting procedures for the Whip-Pack again..until I heard a familiar song come from a door behind me. With a groan, I turned around and went through the door to find Mack, our lazy security guard playing Heatherstone on his holopad while facing away from his monitors. I said simply,

"Mack?"

He looked up and replied, "Yes?"

"Two things, look behind you and you're fired."

He turned and saw the fighting happen on his monitors while I finally had the chance to activate my Whiplash suit as I felt the familiar movement of metal across my chest and arms and the whirring sound of the gears clicking each armor piece into place. When everything was in place, I returned to the railing to find Tracer held up behind an info-panel, Reaper about to shoot Winston as my gorilla friend was lying on the ground, and Widowmaker shooting the glass from Doomfist's Gauntlet and was reaching out to take it. To saw I was pissed was an understatement, so with quick and decisive planning, I called out with the facemask voice on,

"Reaper? More like Stinker!"

This caused _every_ head to look up at me with various expressions. Tracer looked like she was about to laugh, Winston was shaking his head at my stupid comeback, Widowmaker just looked at me with confusion, and Reaper just seethed at me, though it was kinda hard to tell with his skull-mask on. I hopped over the railing and dropped with a thud as I looked at everyone in the room, still silent from my arrival. I looked over everyone and asked with my hands held out from my sides,

"Well, are we just going to stand here all day, or are we going to fight?"

Breaking out from his trance, Reaper pulled his shotguns on me and started to shoot at me as Tracer lept up from her spot and fired at Widowmaker to stop her from taking the Gauntlet. We circled each other vigorously, him shooting while I dodged, leading him to a specific place in the hall. Suddenly, Reaper stepped forward and a clink of glass and plastic was heard. Tuting to him I said,

"Well, now you've just gone and fucked yourself. Oh, Wins-ton!", which I said in a singy voice. The said gorilla looked over to the broken pair of glasses as his mind snapped, sending him into a Primal Rage and making him leap at Reaper with a roar. Dusting my hands like an idiot, turned around to find Tracer on the ground with Widowmaker putting her Rifle against the Brit's temple. I looked around and found the Gauntlet still in it's case while the glass had been broken, and I came up with an instant plan. I ejected my whips out, wrapped them around the giant glove, and pulled it through a wide, open arc as I called out,

"Spider, plus, boot!"

The words left my mouth almost exactly the same time the fist hit Widowmaker in the chest, creating the Dampening Field and throwing her through several panes of glass display's until she hit a nearby wall. I looked down at Tracer as she was still on the ground, looking up at me with a smirk on her face as she said,

"Oi, what a lovely knight-in-shinin' armor you are, eh?"

The facemask blocked my blush as I held my hand out for her as she took it to help herself up. Suddenly, we heard a gruff voice call out,

"Watch out!", and we dropped to the floor as the body of Reaper flew over our heads and landed right on top of Widowmaker's, making both bad guys go unconsciousness. We picked ourselves back up again as Winston bounded over to us with his Primal Rage subsiding and I said,

"Geez, Winston, a little warning next time you start throwing bad guys. That one was a little close for comfort, you know what I mean?"

Chucking, my friend replied, "Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away after I got Primal like that, Thunderbird."

I released my hold on the Gauntlet, which had been damaged dramatically from the battle, and retracted my whips as I replied,

"Eh, whatever. I better go get some PD guys over here anyway. See you on the flipside!", and with that, I activated my wings and with a small twist, I jumped and flew through the opening in the glass made my Winston when he fell into the museum while a thought came through me head as I flew to the Police,

"I feel like I'm missing something..."

 **Winston's POV:**

I shook my head slowly with a smile on my face with how ridiculous my friend can be sometimes. Even as a Marine, he was always joking with his men until the situation called for him to go in "Commando-Mode". Then, I heard a familiar voice behind me ask,

"Winston, what was that all about?"

Sighing, I turned to face Tracer as she had her hands on her hips while an eyebrow was up, making her give me a questioning look.

"Listen Tracer," I said solemnly, "This is a conversation I need to have with the entire team. We'll talk back at headquarters, ok?"

She thought about it for a moment before giving me a small nod and turning around to walk out through the front doors. Following behind her, I asked to myself,

"Why do I feel like I jumped out of the frying pan and I'm now in the fire?"

* * *

 **YAS, no more Cinematic chapters! Time for some mind-warping idea time...and I've got nothing. Next chapter will come out soon, so please share how you feel so far and what you're excited to see next and I'll use your words to help in the next chapters. Well, Review/Favorite/Follow, and I'll see you later! Adios!**

 **-T.W.**

 **NEXT: Rick's past is revealed as the man in question prepares for an event that will change his life for good...**


	4. Chapter 4: Origins and Party Planning

**First, to start strongly, we broke the viewing record again! Last Friday we didn't have 150, we didn't have 200, but 360 views on the dot with over 150 views per day last week! I hope that you all keep enjoying the story and will be inspired to write your own stories for Overwatch as well. Special thanks to the new Followers and Favoriters of Revival: Ezio2br, Jysshio, KingExcaliber, ScorchXM, Scottish Kitsune, Slyfox31, SonceGG, TheBlackPhoenix123, TiiPssY, kingsmccastle, mrkiller5889, slickman, Patasauras, WilliTheTaken, etc. Thank you for your support, but I'm starting to lose track of all the Favorites/Follows, so I may need to stop these acknowledgements, but now that I thank each of you in my mind each time I see a new Follower/Favoriter! Also, there were some people that decided to Follow/Favorite me personally, but I won't list out those names since it isn't tracked through , and my email's a giant mess of notifications from you guys that I need to clean out, but thank you for supporting me! Now, Reviewing Reviews:**

 **Yorkmanic88: I do enjoy what you're writing in Phantom, it's great stuff! Instead of my OC not...well, not being as cold as your's is, but that's what I like when you write. Plus, I don't like writing in multiple OCs, it's hard for me to keep track up and makes this occupation not as fun as when I started. Thanks for the faith in RickxTracer, and I can't wait to read more of your stuff!**

 **Guest and** **The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions: Thanks for the praise, but...didn't you guys want to request? I prefer PMs for good conversations, but putting your request into the Reviews is also fine Guest. Please enjoy!**

 **Guest(2): Love the enthusiasm! Well, here's your next chapter!**

 **FAIR WARNING! There will be references to games like CoD in what I've dubbed the 'Origin Chap.', because that's basically going to be 3/4 of the chapter. I also wanted to give off this list of Heroes/Villains here to help clear any confusion for the future:**

 **Overwatch Agents:**

 **Mei**

 **Torbjorn**

 **Genji**

 **McCree**

 **Pharah**

 **Soldier: 76**

 **Tracer**

 **Lucio**

 **Mercy**

 **Symmetra**

 **Zenyatta**

 **D. Va**

 **Reinhardt**

 **Winston**

 **Zarya**

 **(Bastion as well, but he appears later)**

 **Talon Operatives:**

 **Hanzo**

 **Widowmaker**

 **Reaper**

 **Roadhog**

 **Junkrat**

 **Well, sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 4!**

 ***Also, might be a bit late, but May the Fourth be with you! I sense a terrible headache/writer's block as I start this thing off...yas...**

* * *

 _ **April 22, 2038**_

 ** _Overwatch Headquarters, Exact Location *CLASSIFIED*_**

 **Tracer's POV:**

After our mission in Denver was completed, Winston wouldn't say a thing about this Thunderbird bloke until this morning when he called for an emergency meeting for all available agents in HQ to meet with him concerning a serious matter. As I walked into our meeting/conference room with it's U-shaped table **(Search Conference Room from Young Justice)** while I had cup of coffee in my hands, I saw everyone except for Winston in their occupied seats, making small-talk to pass the time until the meeting started. I sat myself down beside my mates Genji and D. Va as the gamer asked,

"Lena, do you know why Winston wanted us here this early in the morning? I stayed up all night online trying to break some High Scores and I'm...yawwwwwn...so tired...", and she stretched her arms up into the air as she let out a big yawn. I giggle at her antics as I turned towards Genji and said,

"So wut do you think 'bout all this, Genji?"

"It's important," the stoic ninja replied, "Winston had to cancel many assignments to call us together. Whatever is discussed, we must be ready for the worst."

At that, a loud bang was heard and everyone at the table went quiet and turned to find Winston slamming the door open and panting from exhaustion. When he felt everyone's gaze on him, he complied himself and walked to the front of the room with a video projector under his arm while apologizing for his tardiness. He moved to the inner-curb of the table, placed the projector in front of Reinhardt, and bounded back a few steps as he cleared his voice and announced,

"Agents of Overwatch, I called you all here today on an important matter for the future of Overwatch. Now, we all have had experience from fighting in the First Omnic Crisis, but now I believe is the time to start recruiting new agents...well, one agent in particular..."

Winston pulled a small remote from his pocket and pushed two buttons, one that dimmed the lights, and the other to activate the video projector to reveal the mugshots of two older men. The first looked to be in his late 60s with short dark gray hair and eyes so brown that they looked to be black, while the man beside him had the same eyes and hair except it being brown and a scar running from his left eye to the corner of his mouth. Both men held grim expressions on their face as Winston continued,

"This is Samuel and Cyrus McCoy, the two men responsible for the Omnic Crisis today and the one 30 years ago. When Samuel McCoy started the first Omnic Corporation, McCoy Industries, their profit went through the roof as their company began Monopolizing the construction of Omnics all over the world. But, ..."

"Yeah, yeah, we know the story, Winston," McCree interrupted with his boots kicked up onto the table, "McCoy sent out a Kill Order that made the Omnic systems go berserk and attack people so that he can hold the world hostage for more profit; Then when the Second Omnic Crisis started, his son Cyrus began making more Omnics in the Middle East until he was discovered by the US Marines. So what, we've been over this already!"

"I understand McCree, but that was the information released to the public. A second squad of Marines discovered Cyrus's plans 2 months before they were publicly announced."

Winston pushed another button and the mugshots changed to a photo of 9 men with the caption, 'USMC Ghost Squad', underneath the image with a military patch that resembled the logo for the Ghostbusters. Winston said,

"The US government ordered a team of Marines to investigate the base for an up-and-coming Islamic Radical group when they disocvered the secret factory where Cyrus was building his Omnics. The entire team was killed except for one man...", and the image zoomed in on one soldier wearing a pair of black aviators with his brown hair flowing through the wind and a big smile on his face.

"This is Richard McCoy, the son of Cyrus McCoy and the grandson of Samuel McCoy. He was the squad leader for the Ghosts and acted as an Engineer if any turret systems for the Marines were faulty. When the team invaded the factory, Cyrus sent his son to an abandoned Soviet prison used as a base for Talon known only as Vorkuta."

The photo changed to a Russian newspaper showing Rick and another man in torn-clothes riding through the streets on WWII motorcycles.

"He was held prisoner there for 5 weeks until he and his fellow prisoners escaped through a large prison riot that only allowed Rick and an unknown prisoner to escape via motorcycles. Rick was able to hop a train heading for Moscow while his partner was captured and killed by Talon. Thankfully, the Russian government sent Rick home while they invaded Vorkuta to find the remains of the prisoners and guards who died in the riot, but no other equipment for evidence of Talon's involvement. Rick told his country's military about his father's operation and he was cleared of any charge that could emerge from Cyrus's capture."

"How do you know so much about this man, Winston", asked Reinhardt with suspicion deep in his voice.

The gorilla smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously as he replied,

"Well...he may have...you know...found my Lab?"

At first, no one said a thing, knowing that Winston's Lab was one of the most secured safe houses for Overwatch agents since they were disbanded, not just from the high-frequency sensors, but for the angry gorilla that would kill anyone who would trespass on his precious home. Then everyone began yelling in outrage at how Winston withheld this information from them until Soldier: 76 stood up and bellowed,

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone instantly went quiet and returned to their seats as 76 continued,

"I understand how angry you all are, but if we heard about this before we would have been all over and would have him locked up because of his parentage..."

Lucio stood up and responded, "But what if he turns out to be like his family, huh? We need to know if he's on our side or not!"

"Well if that's all you wanted, then here you go.", Winston responded as he pulled up a video from his projector. He played it and it showed the security footage from the Museum fight between Winston, Tracer, Reaper, and Widowmaker as the strange, whip-wielding man jumped down from a balcony inside the building and helped to fight against Widowmaker and Reaper. Winston paused the video mid-action and zoomed in on the guy with the whips to get a good look at his face. He also pulled up a face-shot of Richard and compared both images together. As I switched looking at each picture, I realized how they looked exactly the same and how this Marine was the one who saved my life. The others around me noticed this as well and seemed satisfied at what Winston had to show until Torbjorn spoke up and asked,

"Well, how are we going to introduce him to the team? We can't exactly just kidnap him, you know?"

Smirking, Winston pulled out a small flyer from his suit's pocket and passed it around while everyone gave various reactions. Mercy and Mei seemed excited, McCree moaned in disappointment, and Genji didn't have a reaction since he was wearing a mask as he passed it to me. I quickly read through the flyer and looked up at Winston as I said,

"You're kidding..."

* * *

 _ **April 23, 2038**_

 _ **Denver,**_ ** _Colorado_**

 **Rick's POV:**

"...me, right?", I said as I looked at what Arnold handed me. I raised my eyes and continued,

"A Museum Gala to thank Overwatch for saving the city? There's no way this was your idea."

Sighing in annoyance, my colleague replied,

"I know, the City Council wanted to do this for those Heroes since they saved us yesterday, even with all the property damage collected from fighting here!"

I put the flyer down and stuck my arms underneath my chin and on top of my desk as I said,

"We can't simply drop repairs and transfer the money into this party, our financial team will hound us for months if we did something like that!"

"Luckily for us, the Council gave us the funds to organize it all, around $100,000 of money, and the stuff we don't use can get put into our Charleston trip later in July.",

Arnold said as he waved a check addressed to the museum with the amount he told me. I pushed myself up from my desk and paced the room as I said,

"Well why don't you leave the party to me? Most of the agents are pretty young and...there was last years gala..."

With an angry scowl, Arnold replied,

"I said sorry to the Mayor, how was I supposed to know that his ears were sensitive to Violin music? But you're right, if you can take care of the party planning I'll make sure the museum gets cleaned up for our guests."

He turned around and walked out of my office until I called out,

"Also, call the head Administrators in here, I'm going to need some insight for this party."

He nodded and closed the door to my office as I sat back down into my chair with a groan as I looked out the floor-to-ceiling window I had in my office until I heard my cellphone play the song "Africa" by Tota and saw that Winston was calling me. I pushed the 'Accept Call' button and held my phone to my ear and said sarcastically,

"Welcome to the Banana Cabana, can I take your Banana order?"

"Ha ha, very funny Rick," I heard Winston say, "So, how's the museum doing?"

"Not too good, the City Council wants us to organize a party for your team after that attack a few days ago and we _still_ haven't cleaned up all the museum damages yet!"

"Ouch. Now, listen, do you remember that deal we made when we first met? The one where I wouldn't tell anyone in Overwatch who you were?"

I sat up in my seat and said in a dangerously serious voice, "You. Did. Not."

Winston apologized and responded, "I had to! Tracer saw how we talked after our fight with Reaper and Widowmaker and started asking questions! At least the team didn't blow up too badly about it..."

Sighing, I said, "Well that's good I suppose...wait, what do you mean by 'too badly?!"

All I heard was a long 'Uh' and a click as he turned off his phone to cut off our conversation. I lightly threw my phone on the table and started muttering about the big furry idiot until I heard a knock on my door as I saw a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a rough flannel, khaki shorts, and hiking boots walk into my office as I said,

"Mike, thanks for coming! Is Angie and Travis with you?"

"Sure are", my Archeology director replied in a friendly but gruff, southern voice as another women walked into the room with the same hair and eyes as Mike except for her hair reaching to the small of her back as she wore a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt with a black sleeve-less jacket. Behind her walked in another guy with black hair and green eyes while he wore a white-button down, black dress pants, and black loafers with a single-colored tie that matched the color of his eyes. I watched as my three administrators for the museum picked out three chairs from my room and sat in front of my desk as Angie asked in a southern accent,

"What did you need us for, Rick?"

"The City Council wants us to host a Gala to thank Overwatch for their efforts on Wednesday. Since most members are in their 20s and 30s, I'm thinking more Modern style with a while _we_ provide some 'musical entertainment' as Arnold would put it. Hm?"

The black-haired guy asked, "But we haven't practiced in a while, Rick. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I put my hands out in a fake surrender and replied,

"Sure Travis, but it'll save more money and any extra cash we've got goes into Charleston."

"Whaddya mean, boss?" Mike asked.

"The Council donated 100k to us for the party. They don't want it back, and the more money we save gives us more money for future digs and trips. So what do yo guys say, you in?"

My friends sat their for a moment and thought my proposition as they looked at each other until they nodded at me in agreeance.

"Alright then, let's get plannin'!"

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow to show your love and I'll keep dishing them out! Also, check out this quick poll for the next chapter on my profile(Which I need to work on): What style of music do you think about when you think of Rick McCoy?**

 **A) 80s Rock/Pop**

 **B) Modern(OUR Modern) Rap**

 **C) Classical Music**

 **Any requests for future chapters are appreciated, just PM me and we can talk about it! I'd really like to have the chance in connecting with you guys if I can! Well, that's about it for now. See you in the next chapter, my great readers!**

 **-T.W.**

 **NEXT: It's time to Party! Food, Music, and some Love in the air! What will happen? Even I'm not sure yet! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Parties, Singing, and Romance

**Welcome my friends, you are all invited to the Gala Chapter! Take a glass of champagine, talk with friends, and get ready for the arrival of Overwatch! (OK, enough of whatever that was XD, here's my intro:)OMG, we were SO close to breaking 600 views on a single day on Sunday, we were like 9 views away! It feels good that my story is so popular with everyone, even though the Overwatch fanfiction is still relatively new...oh well! Thank you to all my new Story Followers/Favoriters and Writer Followers/Favoriters, your support is greatly appreciated as I keep writing. Now, it's time to Review some Reviews:**

 **MrOreoMan: Thanks for submitting you opinion on the music, it's very appreciated!**

 **Guest: You got it, and I hope you like this new chapter!**

 **The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions: I'm glad you think that, and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Yorkmanic88: That was my thought as well, that's why I posted this Poll, which I found out wasn't showing on my profile because I'm a dumb-dumb. Thanks for your opinion either way!**

 **thejoker122: Okay, time to be a dumb-dumb again...what's IMHO? Also, I think I'll try to mix them together in future chapters but I'm kinds leaning towards 80s, but thanks for the feedback anyway!**

 **victor157: Expect more rocking here, literally! I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Illusive Mann: Simplicity leads to a good crowd in my opinion. Make a story too complicated at the start just leads to confusion and people not enjoying what they're reading. Hope you enjoy the Gala!**

 **bloodwulf13: I can see what you mean by jazz, I'll see what I can try to do with that, but until then I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **JubJub 0250: Thanks, I hope you continue to like his story!**

 **Amazing So Far: Wow, that means a lot to me! My only hope is that when the full game comes out, the Overwatch fanfiction will get blown out by players/writers.**

 **zimnog: Tell Tracer thanks for me, I guess? :D**

 **Guest: I did think about having Rick interrupt the meeting, but I needed a good way to get the Gala rolling, so this is what I came up with. Their will most definitely be points in the story where Rick makes friends/possible enemies with Overwatch, but you'll just have to keep reading and see!**

 **Now, special shoutouts to two individuals who gave me great ideas for this chapter and the rest of the story from here on. First to Incarnate47 who provided the idea of a love rivalry that starts here, which I've nicknamed 'Ground Zero' in my head, and SniperHawk61 who has provided me this great cast of OCs to add! These new characters appeared in Overwatch during the First Omnic Conflict, but after the end of Overwatch they were allowed admittance to the Strategic Homeland Division, AKA The Division game. Here they are:**

 **Chris Stark:**

 **Codename: Wolfhawk**

 **Power: Able to put himself into slow motion in his mind and is able to slow down time.**

 **Weapons: Sniper or Spotter weapons/ Recon kit, MP5K-PDW, M107, PSG1**

 **Clothing: Russian Recon kit from BF4 with SHD insignia**

 **Characteristics: Sometimes serious,**

 **Catch Phrase: You look better on the ground.**

 **Class: Offense**

 **Sasha Stark:**

 **Codename: Glitch**

 **Power - Glitch: Teleport into a previous location - Can use this power to escape enemies, or get closer undetected.**

 **Weapons: MP7, RSASS, USR from Cod Ghosts**

 **Clothing: Russian Recon Kit from BF3 with SHD insignia**

 **Characteristics: Cunning, Pretty, Nice, Funny at times, and then serious sometimes too. She is also Tracer's rival.**

 **Catch Phrase: Make sure to stay down.**

 **Class: Defense**

 **Ryan Moses**

 **Codename: Whisper**

 **Power: Able to curve bullets in another direction**

 **Weapons: Nightshade (Hybrid of 92FS/ M1911)**

 **Clothing: American Assault Kit from BF4 with SHD insignia**

 **Characteristic: Selfless**

 **Catch Phrase: You can't stop a whisper**

 **Class: Tank**

 **Isaac Arryn:**

 **Codename: Ghost**

 **Power: Able to make false copies of himself, can deploy mobile cover, can drop a support station that can automatically heal your allies. And has seeker mine that can seek hostile targets and switch to other modes.**

 **Weapons: MTAR, SWAT-556, SCAR-H, M8A1, AN-94, M27**

 **Clothing: Cod Black Ops 2 Merc Sniper Model.**

 **Characteristic: Confident**

 **Catchphrase: No one can kill a ghost.**

 **Class: Support**

 **Creds to the both of you, but now's the time for the Gala to begin. So relax, don't drink and drive, and just...enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _May 1, 2038_**

 ** _Denver, Colorado_**

 **Rick's POV:**

Have you ever had a day where it seems like nothing, and I mean NOTHING, goes right? Well, think of May 1st, and then multiply that by 10. This party was supposed to have been prepped and ready yesterday, but the design team was behind on decorations, our caterers like to cut things REALLY close, and the guests at the time we're going to be coming in around an hour from now. Then, when things couldn't possibly get worse, my Party Planner Assistant Travis rushed to me while I was in the middle of setting up a stage in the middle of the room and said to me with a fearful tone,

"Boss, we've got 4 people at the entrance saying they're from Homeland, and they're asking for!"

With a sigh, I stood up and handed the hammer I had to my assistant and replied,

"I'll have a word with them and see what's going on. Finish this up for me and get the crew in their suits before the guests start coming in, got it?"

With a nod, he went to my position on the floor and started hammering away while I walked for the entrance of the Museum in an old flannel shirt and jeans while wearing a pair of simple tennis shoes. I walked through the doors with a huff and found 4...well, 4 soldiers, sitting on the stairs leading up the doors. They were dressed in full military equipment: digital-print uniforms, extra pistols and ammo, the whole shebang. As I approached them, they all stood up and turned towards me when the soldier closest to where I stood held out his hand and said,

"Chris Stark, codename Wolfhawk, CO of the Last Watch in the Strategic Homeland Division. It's a pleasure to meet you ."

I took his hand reluctantly and asked,

"Never heard of you. Aren't you just Homeland Security?"

One of the soldier's smirked and replied confidently,

"The SHD is a secure Intelligence network for the U.S. when things go to shit. We're mainly just sleeper agents out in the field, waiting for the call to arms, and here we are!"

Nodding, the soldier named Chris added,

"Our department believes that Talon might make a move on the Gala tonight to take out Overwatch in one fell swoop, so they sent us in as guards in case things go bad."

Another soldier came out from behind Chris, put his hand on my soldier, and told me in a feminine voice,

"Don't worry sweetie, just let your people enjoy the party and we'll make sure nothing bad happens, k?"

I pushed him, which I now realised might be a her, off of me and said to Chris,

"I'm not stopping you from acting as guards for tonight, but with Overwatch coming in tonight, shouldn't we be alright?"

"Maybe," Chris replied in a cool and commanding voice, "But the Brass wanted us here just in case. Plus, don't you have a party to work on."

Hearing this, I looked down at my watch and saw we only had 40 minutes before the guests would arrive and I exclaimed,

"Shit, I've got to get back in their, just...organize yourselves or whatever and hopefully nothing will go bad!"

I rushed back inside and started ordering,

"We've got 40 minutes before shit hits the fan, people, so let's get this done!

 **3rd POV:**

"Well he's a cutie."

Chris knocked the girl behind the head and said,

"Sasha, stop flirting, we've got a job to do. Now, Sasha, Whisper, and myself will cover the ground floor while Ghost keeps watch on the second floor balcony and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Let's move!"

With a nod, Sasha and Ghost walked into the building while Whisper and Chris stayed outside. Chris was about to walk in himself until his comrade asked from behind him,

"You didn't tell him the real reason why we're here. Why?"

"It doesn't concern the curator. Our business is our own, and I want it to stay that way. Got me?"

Whisper hesitated until he nodded and walked into the building while having the last word by saying,

"Just hope this doesn't blow up too badly in our faces."

Chris just stood there as he watched Whisper walk through the windows when he smirked to himself and said to himself as he walked in,

"I'm getting too old for this..."

* * *

 _ **40 Minutes and 40 Minutes Worth of Curse Words Later...**_

* * *

 **Rick's POV:**

In the end, everything was set up on schedule, employees serving as waiters and such are prepped and working the floor, we've got guests from all over the Denver Elite and some celebrities that came down from their homes in New York and California to join the party. Currently wearing a pair of black pants and matching shoes with a white-button down, a black blazer, and an equally black tie, I stood near the entrance of the museum and was acting as a greeter for the guests as they walked to the doors while reporters and news anchors lined the path from the pavement up the stairs to where I stood. After 5 or so minutes of shaking hands and saying words of welcome, Travis came up behind me in a similar get-up as my own and whispered,

"All the band equipment is set up, and Mike and Angie are waiting backstage. We're ready when you are boss."

I was about to reply until one of the reporters call out,

"It's Overwatch!"

I looked ahead and saw two black limos that had several flags attached to their hoods with the Overwatch symbol over a simple gray background approach the museum while cameras flashed repeatedly from the reporters. I turned towards Travis and ordered,

"I'll greet our guests of honor and meet the rest of you on-stage. Double check everything just in case, got it?"

My assistant gave me a nod as he rushed back into the building while I turned back towards the limos as the first of the two pulled up and the male members of Overwatch emerged. While most of the males, like Reinhardt and even Soldier: 76, were wearing fancy suits and ties/bowties, Zenyatta was wearing a nicer set of robes while Winston was wearing a suit that looked to be at least XXXL and STILL looked tight on him! The group approached and I shook each person's hand swiftly while repeating from memory,

"Welcome to the Overwatch Museum Gala, I'm your host Rick McCoy. Please relax for a bit inside and the evening will start momentarily!"

The team gave me a few words in greeting while I tried to squeeze Winston's hand to show how I still haven't forgiven him about telling Overwatch my identity, but it didn't do much because of his strength and all he did was chuckle softly and squeezed back, and almost breaking my hand because of it. The males walked in as their female teammates began exiting out of the second limo while the first left the building. Most of the girls wore simple dresses in their respected colors, like Mercy wearing as white dress while Zarya and Symmetra's dresses were colored in different shades of blue. Meanwhile, Mei and D. Va wore fancy yukatas to represent their Asian ethnicity with hot pink and light blue hues. As I greatly each of the ladies, I noticed that their time traveling team member didn't exit exit their limo. I was about to ask about Tracer until I heard a voice with a distinct accent near my ear say,

"Nice party, love."

I turned swiftly to find Tracer standing behind me in a bright strapless orange dress that came down to her knees while her Chrono Accelerator was still covering the top half of her body. She giggled as I gawked her, snapping me out of my trance as I opened the entrance door and held my arm out for the ladies. They all walked through the doorway, with Tracer giving me a quick wink that made my face heat up, and I followed behind them to walk towards the stage. About halfway their, I saw Arnold walking up to me and he held out his hand while saying,

"This is great, Rick! The Board's loving this party and they're also thinking about funding some future excavations for the Archaeology team!"

"That's wonderful!", I replied earnestly, "I'd love to hear more about it, but I need to kick this party off."

I patted my elderly friend on the back as I stepped quickly on a set of built-stairs for the stage and saw my friends Mike, Travis, and Angie putting up the final touches behind a large, red curtain the blocked the stage. I made my way to the center of the platform where a microphone and stand were situated, I touched the microphone a few times to see if it was working as I took it off it's stand and say,

"Check, 1 2 3, check, 1 2 3, is this thing on? Can you hear me?"

The guests turned to me and a few of the younger men in the room yelled out that they could hear me. I spoke into the microphone excitedly,

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Overwatch Museum of Denver's Evening Gala, a name too long for me to even try and shorten!"

After a quick laugh from the audience, I continued,

"We are deeply honored to have you all join us this evening for some laughs, dancing, and showing your continued support for our work. Now I'm sure you all are ready for a good time, am I right!"

The crowd cheered and clapped at my small statement and I signalled back stage for the curtain to fall, revealing my three friends on different instruments: Mike was behind a good drumset with a red plaid design on the bass drum, Angie was behind a black keyboard, and Travis was holding a bass guitar made with a silver metallic finish and an electric guitar designed with a black background and several bolts of lightning bolts that looked to have a color combination of white and light blue. Putting the microphone back on it's stand, I took the electric guitar from my friend's hand and wrapped the strapped around my neck while I told my crew,

"Alright, let's give 'em the Blitz. Mike, start us out."

 ** _Ballroom Blitz-The Sweet_**

 _Rick Singing_

 ** _All Singing_**

Mike started to give a fast beat on his drums as I called out to my friends,

 _You ready Travis?_ "Uh-huh."

 _Angie?_ "Yeah!"

 _Mike?_ "Okay."

 _Alright guys, let's go!_

 _Oh it's been getting so hard_

 _Living with the things you do to me_

 _My dreams are getting so strange_

 _I'd like to tell you everything I see_

 _Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact_

 _His eyes are as red as the sun_

 _And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her_

 _Cause she thinks she's the passionate one_

 _Oh yeah! It was like lightning_

 _Everybody was fighting_

 _And the music was soothing_

 _And they all started grooving_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_

 ** _And the man in the back said everyone attack_**

 ** _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_**

 ** _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_**

 _Oh reaching out for something_

 _Touching nothing's all I ever do_

 _Oh I softly call you over_

 _When you appear there's nothing left of you_

 _And the man in the back is ready to crack_

 _As he raises his hands to the sky_

 _And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman_

 _She could kill you with a wink of her eye_

 _Oh yeah! It was electric_

 _So perfectly hectic_

 _And the band started leaving_

 _'Cause they all stopped breathing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_

 ** _And the man in the back said everyone attack_**

 ** _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_**

 ** _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_**

 _Oh yeah! It was like lightning_

 _Everybody was fighting_

 _And the music was soothing_

 _And they all started grooving_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah-yeah_

 ** _And the man in the back said everyone attack_**

 ** _And it turned into a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you_**

 ** _It'll turn into a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz_**

 ** _It's it's a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _It's it's a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _It's it's a ballroom blitz_**

 ** _Yeah, it's a ballroom blitz_**

As we finished singing the lyrics, I looked out into the crowd and saw almost everyone in the crowd in the middle of the floor dancing their hearts out, even some of the Overwatch team! Meanwhile, some of the elderly guests were standing off to the side and tapping their toes to keep their backs from breaking or whatever. I looked around and saw Tracer with some of her friends dancing away with a huge grin on her face, making me smile seeing how much fun she was having. I pulled off the last chord and it took a second for the crowd to release we finished and they all started to clap and cheer wildly while we all gave a small bow.

 ** _Song End_**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Travis behind me as he told me,

"Why don't you take a break and have some fun with you girl over their, eh?"

I tried to give him a look as if I didn't know what he was talking about, and in response he took my guitar from around my neck and pushed me lightly off the stage. I held my hands out in surrender as I walked through the crowd as people shook my hand and gave me some claps on the back from the show. I approached Tracer as Travis started his intro solo, held out my hand, and asked,

"May I have this dance?"

Giving me a smile, the British hero took my hand and I led her lightly to the dance floor as I put my hand on her waist and she put her hand on my shoulder while we held our remaining hands and slowly swayed to the music.

 ** _Every Breath You Take-The Police_**

 **Travis Singing**

 **Mike, Travis, and Angie Singing**

 **Every breath you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every bond you break**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you.**

"Winston told us about who you are, Thunderbird.", Tracer whispered to me in a friendly voice. I replied,

"I know. He called me about it a while ago, and I'm still trying to find a way to get back at him for it."

 **Every single day**

 **Every word you say**

 **Every game you play**

 **Every night you stay**

 **I'll be watching you.**

"I still don't understand why you didn't approach us, even with your family's past..."

With a grim smile, I said, "People usually start bringing out the pitchforks and law suits when I talk about dad and grandpa. Makes me feel more like Frankenstein then Richard McCoy, honestly."

 **Oh can't you see  
**

 **You belong to me?**

 **How my poor heart aches with every step you take.**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake**

 **Every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you.**

"So wut now? Your secret's out and Talon will connect the dots soon enough, you don't really have many options."

I shrugged and replied, "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I've still got people that rely on me here, and I can't just leave them to the wolves known as the Board of Directors."

 **Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.**

 **I dream at night, I can only see your face.**

 **I look around but it's you I can't replace.**

 **I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace.**

 **I keep crying baby, baby, please...**

"Enough of all this business crap, you guys came here for some fun, right?" I asked, "So then let's just go with the flow, eh beautiful?"

All Tracer could do was look down with a small smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

 **Oh can't you see**

 **You belong to me?**

 **How my poor heart aches with every step you take.**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake**

 **Every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you.**

Suddenly, Tracer said,

"Lena."

"Huh?", I replied.

"It's my real name. Lena Oxton from good ole' London Town."

I chuckled and said, "I'll be sure to remember that. Lena...it's got a good ring to it."

 **Every move you make**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you...**

 **I'll be watching you**

I slowly started to hold her closer to me, and she complied with moving closer to me as well. I looked over her shoulder to find Winston grinning at me humorously as he held his phone out as he recorded us dancing. I gave him a quick, exhasbaredted look and just continued dancing with Trace...I mean Lena, without a worry in the world.

 **Every breath you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every bond you break**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you.**

 **Every single day**

 **Every word you say**

 **Every game you play**

 **Every night you stay**

 **I'll be watching you.**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every vow you break**

 **Every smile you fake**

 **Every claim you stake**

 **I'll be watching you.**

 **Every single day**

 **Every word you say**

 **Every game you play**

 **Every night you stay**

 **I'll be watching you**

 **Every breath you take**

 **Every move you make**

 **Every bond you break**

 **Every step you take**

 **I'll be watching you.**

 _ **Song End**_

As the band faded away, Lena and I separated to find a small crowd of guests around us and clapped at our dance as we both blushed in embarrassment from the attention. Suddenly, the familiar crash of breaking glass sounded above us as several men in black military armor grappled down from VTOLs that were floating above us. One of the men dropped down and kicked me to the floor as another pushed Lena into the crowd and away from where I laid. The soldier, whose face I couldn't see because of a black balaclava and similarly black-tinted goggles, held an assault rifle to my face and I closed my eyes to the impending shots. Although I heard several shots, I didn't feel any pain, so I opened my eyes to find the soldier falling to the ground as Chris and Sasha emerged from the crowd with an MP5K and MP7 drawn and smoking slightly from their fired shots. Chris held his hand out for me and I took it as he pulled me back onto my feet while his two other team members pushed through the crowd behind them as the crowd started running to the farther corners of the room except for the Overwatch team members. More soldiers began dropping from the roof and running through the doors and fire exits, surrounding us with weapons drawn. The SHD team looked around until Sasha called out,

"Well Trace, it seems like we meet again!"

Groaning, Lena replied,

"Glitch, why don't you just teleport back where you came from for once!"

An older gentlemen with the Overwatch team interrupted the two female's argument and said,

"Enough, you two! We've got a fight to worry about!"

I leaned towards Chris and whispered,

"My suit's backstage. Cover me?"

Giving me a quick nod, I moved away from Chris and cracked my knuckles while I called out to the soldiers, who I assumed were actually Talon operatives, and said,

"Alright, who's first?"

 **HA HA HA, Revenge of the Cliffhangers! Who knew (except for me...he he he...)? Anyways, I wanted to give a big thanks to Yorkmanic88 for including me on his OC Community page, it feels good to be in a small but significant family of OC writers! Well, I'm tired, try and back a full 600 views a day, and I'll see you soon!**

 **With utmost pleasure,**

 **T.W.**

 **NEXT: Rick, Overwatch, and the Last Watch prepare to fight off Talon as an old enemy of one Overwatch agent's past arrives and a new era for Overwatch begins!**


	6. Chapter 6: The REAL Ballroom Blitz

**Now my friends, the time has come...to raise the roof and have some fun! Well, nope, Talon screwed that up for us last chapter, so it's time to take back the Gala! Thank you to all new Favoriters, Followers, and Viewers, we didn't just break 600 views yesterday with flying colors, we got to 700 views the following day, well done! Not sure what else to say, so here's me Reviewing some Reviews:**

 **thejoker122: Thanks for explaining that to me :). Also, I'm at least glad I surprised you with Every Breath You Take, since I felt like the song represents how Rick and Tracer's relationship will evolve, so that even if they fall apart(NO SPOILERS!), they'll still watch over each other through thick and thin.**

 **The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions: *Stands up and bows* Thank you, you humble me friend!**

 **Guest: I admit, cliffhangers do suck, but I didn't want the story to start flowing towards 10k words and I felt that was a good place to cut off...for now. Also, thanks for understanding how long it'll probably be before this chapter comes out, this fight scene is going to be pretty big so I'll be sure to put a lot of effort into it!**

 **Yorkmanic88: Like MZ-FIT, you humble me and my work greatly, I'm glad you think of us both so highly! Keep it up with Phantom and we might just inspire others to follow in our example!**

 **GrezzWizard: Thanks for pointing out some those mistakes last chapter. With how important this chapter is, I'll probably copy 'n paste her to a Word doc and spellcheck it to make sure nothing bad slips through the cracks. Hope you keep having a good time with what I write!**

 **Well, not much left to say except for some bragging rights. Currently, Revival is #1 for total Reviews on a story, #3 in total Followers, and #5 in total Favorites, so we're climbing up the ranks, folks! A bag thanks again for all your support from Chapter 1 all the way here to Chapter 6, and I'll keep dishing them out like an Italian restaurant dishes out pizza! Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy...EPIC FIGHT SCENE NUMERO UNO(Number One, for those who don't speak Spanish)!**

* * *

 **May 1, 2038**

 **Denver, Colorado**

 **Rick's POV:**

At that, all Hell broke loss in the museum as the SHD and Talon operatives opened fire at each other while some of the Overwatch team, like Winston and McCree, started to fight back as well. Those who didn't have a weapon, excluding myself, retreated to the further walls to avoid getting hurt while I bolted for the stage, ducking and crossing through Talon as Chris provided support from operatives that were shooting at me. I lifted myself up onto to the stage to run backstage as Mike came out behind the corner with my backpack and threw it at me. I caught it and was about to ask him how he knew I needed it and he said,

"I saw how friendly you were with the team, so I just assumed. You _are_ with them right?"

I shrugged as I started putting my arms through the pack straps and replied,

"Not exactly, but it looks like that's going to be changing soon."

I heard a small explosion from behind me and saw that a nearby wall had been destroyed as several dozen Talon soldiers began invading the main hall while guests ran out the main entrance and into the cold, Denver streets to get to their cars. I turned back around and said,

"You should get out here, this is going to get messy fast."

Mike nodded and turned back into backstage to make for a nearby fire exit as I faced the oncoming battle and activated my suit while pulling my face mask and glasses out of my pack. I said to myself as my suit finished assembling,

"Well, time to get to work..."

I extended my whips and put them with Full Voltage as a Talon operative charged at me with his gun ready to fire. I lifted and brought my whip down onto his shoulder, causing the high amount of electricity to slice through his armor and cut across through his opposite waistline. The operative's upper body slid off and landed with a thud on the floor. I walked past him and muttered, "Sorry...", as I joined the Overwatch and Division teams as they continued fighting Talon. I slashed through their forces with my whips, creating long gashes into their armor and incapacitating them with the pain, as more soldiers continued to pour into the building like an unending swarm. Then, a loud whistle sounded throughout the museum as several, human-sized missiles painted with the Overwatch symbol flew through the museum and landed in front of the Overwatch agents who weren't fighting. As they landed, they opened up to reveal the costumes for Tracer, Reinhardt, and some of the other agent's sitting out from the fight. After a while, I found myself back-to-back with Tracer, who was fully dressed in her normal agent attire with her Twin Laser Pistols pointed at the dozen Talon operatives who were surrounding us in a wide circle. I whispered,

"When I give the signal, I want you to jump, got it?"

She turned her head half-way and gave me a confused look, which I responded,

"Just do it, I'm pretty sure this will work...NOW!"

At that, she Lean flipped up into the air as I ducked down and spun my whips around to cut through the feet of each Talon soldier, causing them to fall over in pain and drop their weapons. Tracer landed beside me and asked,

"Was that really necessary?"

"They want to hurt us", I replied darkly, "bringing them unconsciousness is one thing, but I was forced to learn how to stop the bad guys for good..."

"Your time in the Marines, right?"

I nodded and turned quickly to lower the whip voltage and wrapped my whips around the neck of one rushing soldier, pulling him forward and making him fly towards a nearby wall. I found myself to be breathing deeply from all the action and found dozens of Talon operatives and party guests littered on the ground, dead or unconscious, while the rest of Overwatch was keeping an eye out for any other attempts for an attack as I called out gladly,

"Well, it looks like the worst is behind us!"

The Division team turned to give me some smiles in agreement until a sudden whir went into my field of vision and found a large, black arrow imbedded into my suit's core, causing small cackles of electricity to erupt on my chest. I looked up and said emotionlessly, "Damn it.", and the core exploded, shooting me back and causing me to hit the wall above the museum entrance. I groaned and slowly slid to the ground as I heard Tracer call out to me in fear. I slouched onto the ground when I heard a deep voice say,

"Get up."

I slowly lifted my head to find an Asian archer dressed in black robes with tattoos across his left arm and his hair held up with a pale ribbon. He was gazing down at me with a bow drawn and a futuristic arrow aimed at my face. I said weakly,

"Nice shot, asshole..."

He smirked at me, but I continued,

"...But I've got a few tricks of my own!"

I pushed a small button on the handle of my right whip, which activated a quick blast of electricity in a plasma-like form to hit the archer and make him fly back from where I was on the floor. Unfortunately, the blast rendered my gear to run on fumes with the remaining energy, but I was prepared if something like this did happen. I retracted my whip a few feet and quickly snapped them, causing the steel wires to solidify into 2.5 feet sabers that crackled with the remaining electricity stored in my suit. I picked myself up and started charging at the archer with my wings extended and firing bursts of electricity to give me some extra speed. He started to try and break my run by shooting his arrows at me, which I deflected using my Electric Sabers until I reached where he stood and cut through his bow, splintering it down the middle and knocking him to the ground. I prepared myself to impale my attacker until my swords were knocked from hands by a pair of shurikens that turned mid-flight and were caught by Genji. I asked,

"Why did you stop me?"

"Hanzo's a high member in Talon. He'll have information we can use.", he replied simply and walked over to lift the archer known as Hanzo up to his feet and putting his hands behind his back. I was about to retort until a robotic voice sounded behind me and said,

"This was a coordinated attack, Rick. We need to know their plans soon before they can get the drop on us again like tonight."

I turned to find Soldier: 76 gazing at me with his rifle slung over his shoulder and his suit ripped in hundreds of ways from bullet rounds and the occasional knife it seemed. I was so exhausted from everything that I did the only rational thing my brain could allow me to do; I said "Okay", and fell over in exhaustion. All I could remember before falling unconscious was Lena holding my head up with a small smile on her face and eyes that made me say,

"Why look at the night sky, when your eyes shine brighter than the stars above?"*

* * *

 **May 6, 2038**

 **Overwatch HQ, *LOCATION CLASSIFIED***

 **Rick's POV:**

I'm going to be blunt here, this has been the coolest and most tiring week of my life. After Talon attacked the Overwatch Museum, I've been recovering in a secret base that the U.N. gave to the Overwatch team to operate from. So far, I've been stuck in their infirmary having conversations with the Last Watch(and ignoring Sasha's attempts to flirt with me...) and the Overwatch team for updates on the Museum staff after the attack. So far, no one on the staff died, but about half a dozen guests lost their lives to Talon and we were lucky that number wasn't hire after the 100 Talon soldiers that attacked us. I've also been having some time to talk with Lean about everything that happened after I passed out, how everyone was adjusting and how the Last Watch team were originally from Overwatch before they were shut down. Now, about maybe 4 or 5 days of healing, Reinhardt, Winston, and Soldier: 76 called me and the Last Watch into a conference room they had for important meetings and mission briefings. When we were all in, 76 started out our meeting and said,

"Thank you all for coming here today. After the events on May 1st, the President of the United States wanted to award with the Medal of Honor for his efforts in protecting civilians even with his off-duty status as a Marine. But, we here at Overwatch have a counter-proposal for you all. We all saw how well the 5 of you worked with each other in the field, and we want to form a new team inside of Overwatch to act as an incognitive unit tasked with bringing Talon down with espionage. Primarily, we want to fight fire with fire with your team as our flame."

"I'm not sure how I feel about being called a fire," Whisper called out, causing everyone in the room except for Soldier: 76 to chuckle, "but won't the SHD want us back, even with our history with Overwatch?"

"We've already talked with them.", Reinhardt answered, "They've agreed to allow your admittance into Overwatch as long as this is what you want."

We were silent for a moment, the Big 3 leaders of Overwatch allowing us 5 to think over their proposal. I stood up and addressed to everyone,

"When I first became Thunderbird, I was afraid I'd be judged on the mistakes of my family. But now, I'm being treated as a person instead of a criminal, something most people would likely never do for me. Count me in."

The Last Watch agents all looked at each other and nodded, compelling Chris to stand up and say,

"The Last Watch is ready to help where we can."

Soldier: 76 replied, "Wonderful, then. Welcome to, and back, to Overwatch!"

We heard a cheering and the Last Watch and I turned to find the rest of Overwatch behind us and clapping at our acceptance. I saw Tracer run up and throw her arms around my neck and quickly kissed me on the cheek while everyone welcomed us to the team. I turned towards her and whispered,

"I think you missed. Want to try again?"

She smirked and whispered back,

"Try the next date, love."

I laughed to myself and hugged her with only one feeling in my head. _Home...I have a real home now..._

* * *

 **Probably** **not the best fight scene, I'm sorry, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. Also, I've been thinking of a new story to write on once Revival finishes up. So far, I've got two common ideas/bad paragraphs to work on though they're not really related to Overwatch:**

 **1\. (Infinite Stratos, Assassin's Creed, and Infamous: Second Son** **): A young Assassin attaches himself with unique abilities and finds himself alone in his fight for freedom until he also discovers his compatibility with the IS units and winds up in the IS Academy in** **Japan. His name? Giovanni Frye, the Infamous Assassin**

 **2\. (High School DxD, Assassin's Creed, and Infamous: Second Son): A young Assassin attaches himself with unique abilities and finds himself alone in his fight for freedom until he finds himself in Japan and discovers the world of the Supernatural in the form of a red-headed Devil. His name? Giovanni Frye, the Infamous Assassin**

 **Kinda fast, I now, but this has been in my head for a while and I'm not sure to go with, so if your into Anime and know what I'm talking about, I'll put up a poll on my profile and all you need to do is fight for what you think is good. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon!**

 **-T.W.**

 **NEXT: The Last Watch, which has now recruited Rick, begins their first new mission with Overwatch and prepares to dive into the secrets of the dangerous Talon agents.**


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**This is just an update I wanted to give out on some important matters for my story, this is NOT a chapter! Well, first of, it looks like Revival's having a bit of glitchy-ness going on right now. My story info says after Chapter 6, I got 7 new Reviews, but the Review page only shows the first 30, so...no Reviewing Reviews :(. Please understand to the people who took the time to write these Reviews that I appreciate your support and that I plan to send an email to Support asking for some assistance in this matter. Also, I'd like to apologize about that last fight scene, making these kinds of chapters aren't really my forte, but I appreciate the nice opinions people gave me, you truly humble me. Well, enough with the dreary stuff, let's get to the good news! Both Thursday AND Friday yielded over 700 views each, way to go! Next, in terms of the Poll, thank you to the people who've voted so far and I plan to do two updates to the poll. First, the two story ideas that didn't get voted will be deleted from the poll, and Second, I've created a new idea related to the new Civil War movie, so check it out if you like and preferably if you've seen the movie since there might be spoilers. That's all I wanted to say, so I'll be sure to get Chapter 7 out soon, so please be patient and I'll see you all then!**

 **-T.W.**


	8. Chapter 7: Viskhar Corp is Falling Down!

**Well, Reviews have just become a pain in the ass. Fanfiction Support hasn't responded to me so, unfortunately, I won't be able to really Review your Reviews, but I can answer the questions associated with them. First, the Story Idea Poll is just a way for people to show which idea they like, and if I get enough voters, both stories will be made but the one with the most votes will be the story written first, Next, in reference to Incarnate47, Rick's suit is a combination of Whiplash's suit from Iron Man 2 and Falcon's Wings from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Any other questions I'll be happy to answer if you just PM me now instead of putting them as a Review, sorry :(. Also, I'd like to recognize SniperHawk61 for the idea of this chapter, if you've played/watch Call of Duty; Ghosts, this is basically the Federation Day mission...so, yeah. Please enjoy, continue the support, and I'll respond to any PMs coming my way with questions, praises, whatever! Now onto the story...**

* * *

 **May 8, 2038**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

 **Rick's POV:**

It's been a few days since the Last Watch was confirmed as the small, recon based squad inside of Overwatch, and so far everything's been pretty peachy. Our team took a few days to train to help us all bond as a team and for the original members of the Last Watch to stretch out their powers a bit, since they weren't allowed to use them as Division agents. Anyways, we got a call from Brazil's secret service agency known as the Service for National Information, or the SNI for short, telling us that the Vishkar Corporation just moved back in thanks to some shady deals and that there's evidence that they might be involved with Talon. So, Winston sent us, Symmetra, and Lucio in to investigate their new corporate Headquarters here in South America and steal as much data as we can about their possible deals with Talon. Currently, we're hanging out on the roof of a nearby building while Lucio was acting as our mission handler in one of our safe houses while Symmetra was our distraction so we could investigate Vishkar's servers as quietly as possible. As we waited, I heard the distant sound of a helicopter rotor as Chris confirmed this by saying,

"She's right on time. Everyone get ready to move!"

A few seconds later, a lone helicopter made its way above our heads and slowly made it's way towards the Vishkar Corp building. Chris ordered,

"Ghost, confirm Symmetra's landing."

Ghost nodded silently and pulled out a pair of binoculars that Sasha told me were called Optical Scanners and began scanning the adjacent rooftop for our distraction. Whisper, who was looking out over the edge of the roof, started giving confirmation details to Lucio while I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Chris holding out his Sub-Machine gun with a silencer attached to the barrel and said to me,

"Winston told me about your service record, and your whips might ruin the element of surprise. Try this on for size."

I took the gun from his hands and handled it for a moment to get a feel for it. I thanked him for the firearm and Ghost called out,

"I've got eyes on East-Holo.", which was Symmetra's codename for the mission. Whisper then spoke into his communicator and said,

"S-Wave, we've got confirmation on East-Holo, we're ready to move, over?"

Lucio responded, "Copy, Whisper, now go get these guys before they ruin my town again!"

We all shared a quick laugh and made our way over to the edge of the roof where 5 metallic boxes were waiting for us. As we approached, the boxes automatically opened up to reveal the same number of zipline launchers that were ready to fire. We all got in front of a zipline launcher, started aiming them at the building, and then launching them towards the Corp building after everyone on the roof was gone. When our lines attached themselves to our targets, the lines went taut and we clipped onto our lines as we waited for Chris to give the signal to launch.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Chris asked, which we all answered by nodding and a thumbs-up. Chris led a running start and jumped off the building as his line made him move closer to the Vishkar Corp building. We all followed close behind and as we were halfway towards our target, Chris called out to us,

"Alright, detach!"

We all activated a special button on our zipline clips that allowed us to drop down onto the building's side as our zipline launchers detached their ropes. I tried to detach from the wire, but the zipline didn't detach so I was forced to continue onto the rooftop as I called to my team through my communicator,

"My wire's down, I can't detach; But, I have an idea that might work."

After getting confirmed to do whatever my idea was according to Chris, I cut the zip line wire while I hovered over the rooftop and dropped down onto the surface. I ejected my whips and attached the ends to a nearby AC unit that looked strong enough to hold my weight and I started grappling after my team as I used my whips as rope. While I bounded lower and lower, I told Chris,

"Reinhardt helped me to improve the natural strength of my whips and I had enough time before the mission to add on about 100ft of wire to my suit in case something like this happened."

"That's good to hear", my CO complimented, "Now remember, most of the building is abandoned because of the party on the lower floors, but be ready for the occasional security guard that we'll need to take out. Now, let's drop!"

We all started rappelling down the side of the building without much difficulty until we reached a floor where about 3 guards were sitting at a table and playing poker to pass the time. Luckily, Whisper and Ghost were able to take out the guys without difficulty and we continued down until Chris told us we reach the floor with the Main Server room. The regular Last Watch members pulled out small blow-torches and cut large holes in the glass for them to push through and enter the building, while I just pushed off from the glass, raised Chris's Sub-Machine gun, and let out a few rounds that easily broke through the glass. I flipped as I flew inside and retracted my whips quickly to be ready for any surprises while everyone else continued working to get inside. Once everyone was ready to move, Chris led us down a few hallways until we reached a large server room and told his sister to hook up their automatic-USB to copy all the Vishkar information into an open socket. The rest of us stood guard while she downloaded the intel, until a small group of guards speaking Portuguese were slowly walking towards our position and Chris whispered,

"Sasha, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!", she complained, "There's so much information it's taking a while to load it all!"

"We need to hide, those guys will be on us any second now!" I said, trying to hurry everyone along.

"Ok, Whisper and Ghost, we're hiding. Thunderbird, keep an eye on her and make sure she gets hidden!"

I nodded and watched as my 3 teammates melted into the shadows of the Server farm, leaving me, Sasha, and the Portuguese guards in the room. Just as the guards were about to round the corner and spot us, Sasha pulled the USB from the Server and pushed the both of us between a small alcove between the bulky machines. Unfortunately, the space was tight enough for me to feel Sasha's...assets...pressing into me. She smirked as she saw my blush at the contact and whispered,

"Don't get to excited, we can't afford to be spotted."

A few minutes passed and as the voices of the guard's moved away from our position, we all got out of our hiding places while Sasha told her brother,

"Intel's all downloaded, and the Off-Switch will go off in 5. We're good to go!"

Smiling at the news, Chris told us to move back to where we dropped in and we jogged quickly to our ropes as I rewrapped one of my whips to a nearby pillar with Whisper hovering over my shoulder. A few seconds later he asked,

"So...what did it feel like?"

"Shut it.", Chris said as he smacked Whisper upside the head while he made his way to his rope, making me chuckle at their antics. Once my whip was secured to the pillar and make the back of my suit, I moved my way towards my broken window and looked out towards the surface and listened to the deafening crowd below us from a nearby concert some DJ was doing that night. The rest of the Last Watch followed my example and looked out at the ground while Sasha said,

"Well, light's out...", and we watched as the light's all went out on the side of the Vishkar Corp building, giving us an opportunity to start "running" down the side of the building until I noticed a large figure on a nearby terrace and I called out.

"Guys, stop! Ghost, get a visual on the terrace 36 degrees from us, he looks familiar..."

The agent pulled out his binoculars and scanned the man on the terrace I mentioned. He said in a shaky tone,

"Chris, I'm looking at Roadhog right now! I repeat, Roadhog's here!"

"If he's here, then Junkrat's not far behind!" I said earnestly, "This could be a chance to interrogate these guys for info on Talon, we can't just run from this!"

Chris mused what I said and replied,

"Alright, take him out and we'll go from their."

At that, I swung and dropped quietly towards Roadhog as he gazed at the city below him, not knowing I was directly behind him. I slowly ejected my unused whip and quickly wrapped it around the brute's neck while activating Full Voltage, knocking him out after a few seconds of strangulation and electrocution. When he fell onto the terrace, the rest of the Last Watch dropped onto the terrace with me and Chris ordered,

"Junkrat must be on one of the nearby floors, we need to split up and find him. Sasha, take Whisper and Thunderbird to the higher floors while Ghost and I search the lower."

We all made our way to a nearby staircase and as my group bounded up the stairs, Chris and Ghost went the opposite way to the lower floors. As we walked off the stairs and onto the new floor, we scanned the area and identified it as one of the main office floors in the building, lined with cubicles and double doors on the other side of the room labeled, "CFO's Office". I wasn't sure if we got lucky or something, but we made our way over to the office and kicked down the door in case it was locked. We scanned the fancy room compared to the recent office space, and found it to have another set of double doors opposite office and a large plasma TV over the wall near a steel desk. When we found nothing hinting to the office worker, Whisper activated his communicator and said,

"Chris, we found the CFOs office, any luck with the guy himself?"

Suddenly, the opposite double doors opened up with a bang, and Chris and Ghost were carrying a man dressed in a light blue suit under his arms as Chris replied to us in person,

"You could that."

The two men threw the secondary boss onto his desk roughly and Ghost held a pistol to his face to keep him from escaping.

"Now I'm going to ask this again as nicely as possible... .JUNKRAT!" Chris said as he yelled at the end of his demand. The employee shook with fear and stuttered out,

"P-p-please sir, w-we don't k-k-know anything ab-b-bout this Junkrat f-f-fellow of yours!"

"Well then", Chris replied with a strange calmness, "That's not the answer I'm looking for. Now you have 5 seconds to tell us where our man is, or my partner here is going to lay one between your eyes! One..."

Suddenly, the employee cried out in fear and answered,

"I don't know! He said he to take care of something and we haven't seen him all night! Please, just don't kill me...", and he started to softly cry at the fear of death. Before Chris could make a retort, the TV turned on to static and disappeared to reveal the Australian Maniac in what seemed to be a basement-type room. He said to us crazily,

"Well, well, if it isn't Overwatch. What a lovely surprise!"

"Can't say the same on our end." I replied with a smirk, causing my teammates to chuckle at my joke.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want, because that's all you'll be able to do once I activate my toys!" He pulled out a small, homemade remote pushed down on its attached red button, causing the room to shake slightly and the sound of a far-off explosion reaching our ears.

"Have fun with the mayhem, Losers!", and at that, the TV shut down and the entire building started to rock onto it's side. Chris called out,

"He blew out the supports, the whole place is coming down!"

We all quickly rushed out of the office, not without bringing along the frightened CFO, and ran through the floor to try and find a window to jump from. We finally emerged in a large Promenade with large windows that showed the top part of the Vishkar Corp building leaning towards the nearby building we ziplined from to first reach our target. The leaning soon became too steep that we had to slide on the floor and dodge the falling debris caused from the explosion to reach the windows, which we shot out to give us our exit from the broken-building. When we reached the end of the floor and started to free-fall to the surface, everyone except for the CFO and myself pulled out their parachutes to help them float to a nearby building while I activated my wings and caught the Vishkar employee mid-flight and told my team that I was going to fly him to safety. I landed on top of a bank that neighborhood the falling building, which now showed the top-half of the Vishkar Corp Headquarters crashed on top of a large apartment complex. As I dropped the man onto the roof, I told him,

"You should try heading home, I'm sure you'll be having a long vacations from your work soon enough."

Even despite the grave situation, the man chuckled and said to me,

"You could have left me to die in there, but you made an effort to save me and I thank you for that."

At that, the man started to walk towards a staircase that would take him back to the ground as I smiled to myself at what he said and reactivated my wings to fly back to our safe house here in Rio.

* * *

I landed outside an old warehouse near the outskirts of the city where I saw a black jeep that Chris owned and was probably used to get the rest of the Last Watch here after Viskhar Corp went falling down. I slid open one of the doors and closed it behind me after seeing my team, Lucio, and Symmetra having a Skype call with Winston and Reinhardt and I called out,

"So, what did I miss?"

Everyone looked over towards me and rushed over to make sure I was ok until Winston interrupted them from the laptop he was Skyping us from and bellowed,

"HEY! We still need to do our debriefing here!"

We all moved back towards the computer as Reinhardt spoke up and said,

"Yes, now, thanks to the data you all were able to acquire from your mission, we've been able to uncover two major plans that Talon is focusing on with their operatives. The first looks to be called Operation W.A.S.P., and seems to be involved with a sort of weather-related device, while our second Talon plot is called Project O.C.E. and is involved with human experimentation with old Omnic Units."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Lucio behind me as he said,

"Rick here seems to be the hero of the day, I saw he should decide!"

Everyone around me spoke softly in agreement with each other and they all started to look at me, their eyes wanting me to speak my answer. I said,

"Well, let's...

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun, Cliffhanger! Well, not really, this is where YOU can decide where the story goes next! On my profile, I'm going to put up a poll asking for which part of the story should go first, Operation W.A.S.P. or Project OCE. Please vote and whichever idea gets 10 votes first will be the first choice and I'll write about that one first! Don't forget about my other poll regarding future story ideas, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-T.W.**

 **NEXT: To be seen...**


	9. Chapter 8: Project OCE (Part 1)

**Hey, sorry this chapter came out so late, my grandfather died last week and I had to go to his funeral over the weekend. Plus, my teachers have been pushing so much work on my plate for the finals that future chapters might be a bit strected out for a while until summer comes. Well, the Reviews are now working! I can finally read what you've guys written, so...EPIC REVIEWING REVIEWS TIME!**

 **SniperHawk61: I honestly didn't think about it like that when I wrote it, but thanks!**

 **Lightblade23: You got it! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

 **zimnog: True, they're not that different in comparison, just what side they choose.**

 **The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions: *Bows***

 **Yorkmanic88: I was expecting that, honestly. I wasn't sure how it would turn out, but thanks for the opinion, I appreciate it.**

 **GreezWizard: Thanks, I appreciate your opinion and hope you like an idea I might come up with in the future.**

 **Guest: If they do add a character like that, I swear that I'll push for copyright XD. Nah, It'll probably either promote my story or haters will say that I copied the in-game Whip-Master and made him/her new. Who knows?**

 **Averynewguy: Thanks for the compliments on my fight scene, and yes, Rick's suit is a mix of Whiplash's suit from Iron Man 2 and Falcon's wings from Captain America; The Winter Soldier.**

 **Incarnate47: Well, expect them both! Except, I plan to save WASP for a later date because of other ideas coming in for future chapters.**

 **Guest: Who knows...hee hee hee.**

 **TheOneAndOnlyJD: You got it!**

 **Guest: Alright, I'll take your suggestion. I'll write this chapter in a 3rd POV style and see how it comes out, though it's not really my style, and if it comes out well, then I'll try and keep it up!**

 **Yorkmanic88: Alright, here you go mate!**

 **Guest: I admit that I need to do some more for the little lovebirds, so hopefully this chapter will improve on that!**

 **CtheRedSky: You got it, like I said above I need to add some more romance for Rick and Lena, so this chapter should improve that!**

 **Darklight9999: Actually no, Hanzo is shown as the bad guy while Genji is nice n' stuff. According to the Wiki page, Hanzo fought with Genji when they were younger and Genji was left barely alive. He was saved by Overwatch scientists AKA Mercy, and he learned more about being a good guy from Zenyatta. If you want the whole story, check out the Wiki, it's pretty interesting.**

 **Salem27: Yeah, the main idea of the chapter was to reflect off of CoD Ghosts, just how this one will reflect off of Mass Effect 2's Overlord DLC.**

 **Guys, since we started, we've totaled over 10,000 VIEWS! Yay for you guys and continue the love! I've also replaced the 'Which Mission' Poll with my original 'Idea' Poll, and I've added another idea so please take a look and vote on which ideas you like the most. Well, time to begin, so...Enjoy mi amigos!**

 **WARNING! Chapter resembles Mass Effect 2 DLC: Project Overlord. Some parts are different, but the overall idea is the same.**

* * *

 _ **May 20, 2038**_

 _ **Nevada Desert, USA**_

 **3rd POV:**

"Remind me again why we're out in the middle of the desert, love?"

Rick put his hand on Lena's shoulder and smiled as she flew a hover jet over the vast sands of the Midwest region of the U.S.(Like the Quinjet from Avengers). He replied,

"According to the information from Vishkar, Project OCE's location was somewhere around these coordinates. We need to find out where this research faculty and find out what Talon wanted with this place to begin with."

Before she could reply, Chris's voice yelled out,

"Are we there yet? Sasha's getting cranky back here and it's starting to piss me off."

"I also advise finding this faculty as quick as possible," Zenyatta said as well.

Rick chuckled and yelled back,

"Don't worry you guys, we should be seeing it soon, right Lena?"

"Well," she said, "I'm actually seein' it now!"

Rick sat down and strapped himself into the co-pilot's seat as the jet soared over a small hill to reveal a large crater with an equally large satellite dish pointing upwards with a tower in its center. Lena started to fly large circles around the faculty while Rick moved to the where the rest of the team were in the back of the jet. He said to his teammates,

"Now I know you guys are missing Whisper and Ghost, but Winston's got them collecting info on what Operation WASP is and what Talon wants with it. But, we've got two good replacements with us for our mission."

"Feels nice to be the filler, Ricky-dear...", Tracer called out sarcastically from the cockpit. Rick rolled his eyes and continued,

"We'll be dropping off on the outskirts of the faculty to make sure we don't get any surprises from Talon, so keep your eyes open and your mouth closed, got it?"

Chris and Sasha nodded while Zenyatta held his hand out with peace sign, which Rick took as a yes. He approached the door to the jet and activated a panel to make it slowly drop down for the team to exit. The jet hovered over one of the edges of the satellite and the four agents all at once onto the thin ledge. The hover jet flew off and Rick commanded,

"Chris, Sasha, scan the ground and look for hostiles."

The two siblings nodded and took out pairs of binoculars while Rick asked Zenyatta,

"What do you think, Zen? Can you sense anything bad down there?"

The Omnic shook his head and replied,

"No, but that's the problem. Even at this distance, I can feel the different code running through my brothers, but here...it's all just one, continuous code."

Rick was about to ask another question, but a sudden rocking vibrated throughout the station and the edges off the faculty started to collapse. Rick yelled for everyone to move and they all started to slide down the side of the satellite towards the ground. As they slid down the metal building, the agents had to shift left and right at random to avoid being hit by stray parts and shrapnel until they rolled onto solid ground. With groans from everyone except Zenyatta, the team picked themselves up and Sasha said cheerfully while dusting herself off,

"Well, that could have been a lot worst!"

As soon as she said that, a large explosion went off above us, causing everyone to look up and see the mid-tower leaning towards us while smoke came out from the top of the building. Chris said with a sigh,

"Thanks for jinxing it, sis."

"No time for that!" Zenyatta called out, "Run!"

We all bolted away from the falling tower and vaulted over a part of the satellite leaning towards us to jump and land onto a catwalk attached to the side of the crater that seemed unaffected by the occurring explosions. The team turned towards the wreckage as they caught their breath to reveal the entire satellite structure shattered on the bottom of the crater while the remains of the middle tower became a smoking heap on a raised platform right in the middle of the metallic mess. They heard footsteps sound behind them and the entire group turned to find Tracer running towards them with an older man with short blonde hair and a goatee while wearing a simple blue shirt over a lab coat. Tracer rushed right into Rick and whispered,

"Are you ok, love?"

He hugged her back and replied,

"I'm fine, don't worry Trace."

"Is everyone alright?", the scientist asked everyone urgently. Everyone gave small words to say they were ok while Chris said,

"What happened here?"

The scientist looked down at the ground in guilt and mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Man's reach exceeding its grasp..."

He turned and started to walk briskly towards a nearby door and called out to us,

"Come on, I'll explain inside."

Everyone turned towards Rick, which Rick just shrugged in response and started to follow the scientist, causing everyone to follow him inside the presumed faculty.

* * *

The scientist led everyone to a large lobby and said,

"My name is Dr. Bruce Jefferson, I _was_ the Head Scientist around here until everything started going downhill. Though, I can't say the same for you all. Who are you?"

Rick stepped up to walk beside Dr. Jefferson and replied,

"We're Overwatch agents. My name is Rick, codename Thunderbird. This is Zenyatta, Tracer, Wolfhawk, and Glitch.", he pointed to each agent in turn and continued, "We disocvered intel about your lab here and we came here to investigate. Speaking of which, care to tell us what Project OCE is?"

Dr. Jefferson was about to say something until a series of mechanical clankings in rhythm sounded behind the team and they turned to find half a dozen Bastion-Units transferring into Turret Mode. As they began to fire, the team split into different areas of cover with Chris and Sasha behind a coach, Zenyatta and Tracer behind two different walls, and Rick and Dr. Jefferson stuck in a small office nearby. Rick demand,

"You have 3 seconds to tell me what in hell is going on here or you'll be wishing you'll be out there getting shot! One...

"Wait wait wait!", Dr. Jefferson interrupted fearfully, "Project Omnic Controlled Entity, or OCE as you know it, was commissioned secretly by the U.S. government after the first Omnic Crisis to learn how to bypass into the Omnic mainframe using the human mind. The results have been...less than satisfactory, as you can probably tell."

Rick took a quick moment to yell out to his team,

"When the Omnics run out of ammo, take 'em down before they can reload!"

He ducked his head back into the office and said to Dr. Jefferson sarcastically,

"Well, it looked like something worked, am I right?"

"Yes, my son Patrick signed up to become a test subject for the project and gave us great results. But, his connection to the Omnic AI corrupted his mind and turned him into a virus. He's killed everyone except for me and connected himself to every available electrical system here in the faculty. I was able to stop him from destroying the dish connecting..."

He was interrupted as Rick lifted the scientists up by his shirt collar and pushed him into a wall and yelled,

"That was you?! You almost killed us, jackass!"

"I'm sorry about that, believe me, but if Patrick escaped he would infect every piece of technology in the world and who knows what he would do then! I couldn't risk it!"

Rick slowly dropped Dr. Jefferson back onto the ground as he realised the truth of what he said. The scientist continued,

"Unfortunately, I doubt will stop Patrick for long. We need to find a way to stop him before he escapes here! Can I trust you to help me?"

The agent sighed and nodded in agreement. At that, all the shooting going on around them ceased and they poked their heads out reluctantly to find the rest of the Overwatch agents scanning the room with weapons drawn while the Bastion-Units were reduced to spare parts from the fire-fight. Rick called everyone over to him and they all huddled together as Rick told everyone what Dr. Jefferson told him. When he finished, he turned to the scientist and asked,

"So what's the plan? How are we going to stop Patrick?"

He nodded and asked everyone to follow him up a series of stairs while telling the team,

"Patrick's been able to lock himself away in the underground levels of the faculty and can only be reopened by activating a series of commands from this faculty and two smaller buildings in the surrounding area."

Dr. Jefferson opened up a door to reveal a large office with a desk in one corner, a floor-to-ceiling supercomputer, and a window looking over a hanger with our hover-jet docked. He approached the computer and activated it to show 3 orange bars with the numbers 1, 2, and 3 beside each bar. He said,

"Each building as a computer like this that you'll need to find and input a set of code to deactivate the lower faculty's security. Since I'm the only scientist left, I would surely die if I left here, but you all have the arsenal to survive against the Omnic's under my son's control. For example..."

Bruce quickly typed a line of code into the computer and the top bar on the screen turned green and disappeared to show the disabling of one of the locks. He pulled two flash drives out of his pocket and gave them to Rick while saying,

"These USBs have the same code I just typed in, all you need to do is plug this into the computer and the USB will do all the work for you."

Rick nodded in understanding and handed each flash drive to the agent siblings while saying,

"Sasha, Chris, can you take these drives to the stations that the Doc told us?"

They nodded towards their leader and Bruce spoke up,

"There's two jeeps in the hangar that you can take and will have the coordinates of both stations automatically inputted."

"Alright then, see you guys later!", and Chris and Sasha left the office to complete their missions. Rick turned towards Zenyatta and said,

"Zen, keep an eye on the building entrance and watch out for any more hacked Omnics that might try and attack, got it?"

"Understood.", and he also left to start his watch **(See what I did there? XD)**

"Tracer, check out the ship and make sure it's ready if we need to make a quick evac."

The last agent in the room gave Rick a mock salute and time-jumped through the glass and into the hanger to start her check-up. As she left, Bruce spoke up and said,

"Can you trust him? I mean, the Omnic might get hacked as well!"

Rick half-turned and gave the nervous man a smirk and replied,

"Zenyatta's a smart guy, trust me when I say that he'll be just fine."

He began to walk out of the office as well and called back to Bruce,

"Just make sure nothing bad slips into here and we'll be just fine!"

When Rick left the office, Dr. Jefferson pulled out a communicator with the outline of a shield and a dagger painted on the back. He spoke into it smoothly and said,

"This is Bruce, everything's going as planned. Whenever you're ready, just give me the word."

He sat the radio down on his desk and sat down with his hands behind his head as he said to himself,

"This was easier than I thought..."

 **This is what happens when I don't want to make a big chapter, I split it into a CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please show what you think through Reviews, Follows, etc. Also, please help me plan out my future stories through voting on my Idea Poll and I'll see you all next chapter! Until then!**

 **-T.W.**

 **NEXT: The story continues as Rick and his team discover the secrets of Project OCE as they work to stop Patrick from escaping, while Bruce continues to plan with his mysterious boss. What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 9: Project OCE (Part 2)

**I wanted to dish this chapter out soon as I could since Finals will be starting for me next week and I'm pretty sure that I'll be incapacitated from studying and praying that I didn't screw myself over for the year! Forgot to mention this, but Monday was a huge day for the full release of Overwatch to the public, hope at least some of you guys got a copy cause I sure didn't XD *Crying inside*. Also, I wanted to say something very special to all of you amazing people...last Wednesday, over a THIRTEEN HUNDRED read the first part of Project OCE! I'm blown away by these numbers and hope that they continue to rise as more people become interested in my work. Now, for some Reviewing Reviews:**

 **DragonWarrior74: I'm glad you liked it, especially the ending, and keep your eyes open for more if you understand what I mean...hee hee...**

 **The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions: Thank you, I had to think about what I should write their and it came to me like that XD!**

 **Yorkmanic88: All I can say is...get in line. You'll understand what I mean at the end of this chapter, I promise you that!**

 **Guest: Dude, YAS! I admit that the Team Battle are pretty neat and well made, but a story mode sort of like what they did for Injustice: Gods Among Us when they made small story missions for each character that contributed to a major plot while giving more information on each character's origin. Hopefully Blizzard will make this add-on, but we can only dream my friend!**

 **Guest: I'm not sure, if you're planning on make a story yourself, I'd look at two lists of Overwatch heroes and Marvel/DC heroes to find the latter's heroes that don't match with the Overwatch list and go from their. But from what I know, IRON MAN ALL THE WAY! WOOO!**

 **CPG117:...I'm confused. I didn't actually try and make a reference to CoD: BO, so you might need to explain it to me...XD, I'm an idiot.**

 **K-Dogg: Most likely, I've gotten great suggestions from people to connect missions from action games like Mass Effect into my story, and so far it's working out well so expect more I guess. Also, concerning Bastion, you'll have your answer by the end of the chapter as well. Thanks for the kind words and I hope you enjoy!**

 **TMDFiction: First, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to write these long reviews. I understand that you're a beta reader and I appreciate that you shared this...lengthy review on Revival. You've made some great points on my writing and as I continue to write in general, I'll be sure to think back on what you've told me, especially with Tracer's speaking since that's been a pain for me to write on and now I'm more confident to just write her in my old American style. Now, I won't make a full Q &A on what you've written, but if you want to I'll be happy to PM with you and we can talk about it. Also, I'm going to take your suggestion on a beta reader, so thank you again for your great review/reviews, and...**

 **If ANYONE is interested in becoming a beta reader for Revival, please PM me and we can talk to decide if a partnership can be made, if that's what you call it. Please note for other readers that if I do get a beta reader, chapters may come out slower than usual, but they'll have better writing quality and I hope you'll like that.**

 **That's about it for me, so sit back, relax, and please enjoy the finale of the Project OCE investigation!**

* * *

 _ **May 20, 2038**_

 _ **Nevada Desert, USA**_

 **3rd POV:**

After patrolling the research station for a few hours, Rick found himself underneath the Overwatch hoverjet and fixing one of the engines with Tracer. According to her, the explosion some time ago caused part of the wiring to fry and lose basic connections with the cockpit, which seemed to be a bad thing if Rick wasn't so tired from the mission. Rick asked with a yawn,

"Remind me again why we're doing this now of all times? Can't we wait till we get to base?"

"A broken engine is an unreliable engine, love. If we left it like this, we might find ourselves falling into the ocean, or falling towards a mountain, or..."

"Alright alright!" Rick interrupted, "I get the idea. But I thought you couldn't do stuff like this to begin with..."

Tracer slid up to Rick underneath the ship, causing him to blush slightly, and whispered,

"I can't, but I needed a distraction to talk to you in private."

"What for?", Rick asked.

"Don't you think Bruce is acting rather...strangely? He keeps watching us up their in his office like we're going to shoot him where he stands or something."

"Yeah, he is. Listen to what he asked him earlier..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _After checking out the other possible entrances for the Bastion units to emerge from, Rick walked into Bruce's office to find the scientist in question looking over a security of Zenyatta meditating in the center of the lobby. Rick asked,_

 _"Whatcha doin', Doc?"_

 _The older man jumped a bit and turned around fearfully and said,_

 _"I think Patrick's gotten into your friend here!"_

 _The agent looked behind Bruce at the footage and replied nonchalantly,_

 _"Nah, that's what he does. 'Told me a while back that it connects him to Iris or something, not sure..."_

 _"He's just a machine."_

 _Rick looked back to the scientist to find his head looking at his hands, which were in his lap and were clenched tightly. He continued,_

 _"They do as we tell them to, nothing more and nothing less."_

 _Getting a bit nervous, Rick started to back away and said,_

 _"Okay, I'm going to get back out there, you just stay here and...yeah."_

 _Rick turned back around and walked through the hallway like before, but now thinking to himself,_

Why, for a moment their, did he sound like...

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

"...your father?", Tracer asked.

"Yeah." Rick replied with a sigh, "When I was younger, my dad always tried to drill that crap into my head since day 1. 'They're just machines, son, and we are their masters!", that's what he told me."

"But how would Bruce know what your father thought of Omnics? I thought he was dead."

"That's what was released to the public. Truthfully, he was never found and hasn't been found for years. Of course, rumors always fly about his whereabouts. A glimpse here, a photo there, but it wasn't enough to pinpoint his location, so the U.S. government forgot about him."

"But," Tracer asked, "how would your father know about this place to begin with?"

Before Rick could answer, the PA system inside of the hanger crackled to life and Bruce's voice said,

"Mr. McCoy, you're going to want to hear this!"

Rick tensed up at that and Tracer asked what the matter was. Rick replied darkly,

"I never told him my last name..."

* * *

Rick and Tracer walked into the Bruce's office as he looked over two live security videos with Chris and Sasha inputting their USBs into two separate supercomputers. Bruce said,

"It seems like your team's been able to secure the other lock-downs."

"I'm not surprised. The Last Watch always gets the job done."

Suddenly, the entire computer went dark and a 3-dimensional face made from green pixels appeared a deafening sound of video-interference sounded throughout the office. Then, as soon as it appeared, the screen turned back to normal and Bruce exclaimed,

"That was Patrick, he's infecting more of the system! We have to stop him now or he'll escape!"

"Then let's go!", Rick said and started to walk out of the office until Tracer grabbed onto his arm and asked,

"But what about the others, we can't just leave them!"

"There's no time!", Bruce insisted, "We need to get to Patrick now before he recloses the lower levels."

"I'm sorry Tracer, but he's right." Rick said solemnly, "The other's should be alright, and we need to take this opportunity. Now are you coming or not?"

She hesitated for a moment, weighing her options in her mind, until she briefly nodded and led Rick and Bruce to the hanger to finish what was started.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, Bruce led Rick and Tracer to a square-opening in a flat part of the Nevada Desert. Inside was a dark, metallic passage that led deeper into the surface then could be seen. Bruce said,

"That's the entrance into the lower levels. Through their is a landing platform and Patrick's personal quarters, where all of this started."

Tracer flew the hover jet into the opening and slowly descended into the bowels of the faculty while she asked curiously,

"He's your son, right? Wouldn't you want to have his room closer to your's?"

When he didn't answer, Rick and Tracer turned to him from their seats in the cockpit to find that the scientist had disappeared from behind them. Rick asked,

"Where the hell did he go?"

"Too late to look for him now, there's the landing platform he talked about.", and Tracer grabbed Rick's shoulder and turned him around to show a large metallic platform rising from an even deeper part of the faculty. Tracer landed the hover jet and activated the ship's drop-doors **(Wasn't sure what to call them, so...yeah.)** for Rick and her to walk off the ship. They walked cautiously across a wide catwalk the extended from the landing platform to an automated doorway that was closed. They approached the door and it opened to reveal two sets of doors, one directly in front of the two a few yards away and another to their left at an equal distance. They walked forward towards the first door as the doorway they walked from closed behind them.

When they approached the door, it didn't open automatically and a strange series of green lines and floating pixels extended from the door and seemed to flow on top of the wall towards the second doorway to their left. As they touched the doorway, they opened wide to reveal a small server farm with a console occupied by the remains of what looked like a scientist. Tracer asked,

"What's going on?"

"It's Patrick." Rick replied, "He seems to be...guiding us for some reason." He walked into the server room and approached the console, which when he approached caused a small green button in the center of the console to light up, while the rest of the electronics remained inactive. He looked back at Tracer, who had slowly followed Rick into the room with her pistols drawn, and said,

"Don't be surprised if this button kills me, ok?"

Before Tracer could protest, Rick had pushed the green button and the lights in the room went dark. Rick said sadly,

"Well, that was anticlimactic..."

Then, the green 3D face appeared again with the same electric cackle like in Bruce's office and green electricity quickly flowed into Rick's suit and around his body, causing him to scream in pain and surprise. He turned around and Tracer gasped as orange pixels surrounded her friend's body and his eyes had turned bright green.

 **Rick's POV(I know I said I would do 3rd POV for this part, but this is kinda necessary if you've played Mass Effect.):**

I looked around and saw the walls had turned to orange and showed several points of where electricity flowed and two white silhouettes of Bastion units appeared and seemed to guard the room from the doorway. I tried to walk towards the door, but I collapsed and I thought I heard someone call out for me, but I couldn't tell for sure. I began to pick myself up until I saw a flash of white light and looked to find 3 more white silhouettes walk towards the door that Tracer and I tried to walk through earlier. One I could tell was Dr. Jefferson, the second seemed to be a lab technician, and the third looked to be a teenager with a short buzz cut and wore a black spandex suit. I got up from the floor and heard the door close behind me and the familiar voice calling out my name as I heard a metallic pounding. For a moment, I couldn't tell who it was until I remembered Tracer and called out,

"It's all right Tracer! Just stay calm and everything will be ok!"

This seemed to help, since the pounding stopped and I couldn't hear her call out for me, so I continued down the hall to where I saw the white silhouettes and the door opened up for me to reveal a sort of workshop with large, flat tables and hanging arms above them that held various tools. I walked further into the room and 3 more silhouettes appeared, one looked like Dr. Jefferson again, the other was a Bastion unit, and the third looked to be the young man before and was sitting cross-legged on the floor. The teen started to recite mathematical equations for square roots as Bruce took a recorder from his pocket, turned it on, and said with a heavy sigh,

"Time on this project is running out, our options have become too limited to yield any beneficial results. I fear our time on this project is running out, and the question still remains. How to get the Omnics attention?"

The Omnic in question started to blurt out nonsense in an electrical-type form of morse code for a minute and stopped. I watched as the teen got up from the fllor and seemed to copy the same pattern of speaking as the Omnic. When he finished, the Omnic replied to him like before and the boy said,

"Father, the robot says hello."

Bruce dropped his recording device and said in amazement,

"Eureka, Patrick! You're a miracle worker!"

The white images began to disappear and I thought to myself, _So this is Bruce's son...But how did he know what the Omnic said in the first place?_

Then as if to answer my question, a new set of white silhouettes appeared in an adjacent corner of the room and I walked over to find Bruce, Patrick, a lab technician, and older men dressed in a military uniform with countless medals on his chest, and the Omnic from before which was now hanging from the roof. Bruce put his hand on Patrick's shoulder and asked,

"Now I want you to tell Bastion to step forward, alright?"

His son nodded and talked in the same electronic pattern from before and the Omnic moved his legs in a walking motion for a few seconds and stopped. The general exclaimed,

"My god, how does he do it?"

Patrick slowly sat back down onto the floor and Bruce answered his question,

"My son here is a mathematical genius. His autistic mind can interpret the Omnic language in its more basic form and repeat their patterns back to them. With his photographic memory discovering the meaning of each fanatic noise the Omnic's create, he's literally a human computer!"

"...And you think he can be connected to the Omnic's cybernetic network?" The general asked in a skeptical manner. Bruce replied confidently,

"I do."

The lab techie spoke up at that and asked, "Is that even safe doctor? From the standpoint of the other test subjects..."

Bruce interrupted with a shrug and replied,

"I see no harm in finding out. He'll be just fine..."

 _Except he wasn't_ , I thought as the white images disappeared, _something happened to Patrick and made this whole place go to hell, but what?_

As I contemplated the meaning of these memories, another door opened up across from the original door I came from and I walked through it to reveal a large, standing structure in the middle of an equally large room with a metallic ball in it's center and floating green panels orbiting around it. Off to the side were Bruce and the general as the scientist typed on a console connected to the standing structure while I heard Patrick's voice throughout the room calling out Square Roots for several numbers with decimals. Bruce said,

"We're ready, I'm opening a channel to the Omnic network in 3...2...1...opening channel!"

As he finished, the computer blew out and sparks flew out from the console, causing Bruce and the general to shield their faces with their hands and back away. As they did this, the same Bastion Unit from the first two memories marched up and leveled his submachine gun at the two as Bruce yelled angrily,

"Patrick, stop this nonsense at once and connect to the Omnics!"

Patrick's voice called out in fear but almost robotically,

"Quiet please make it stop!"

The Omnic fired at the general and killed him as Bruce ran out of the room in fear. I yelled,

"Patrick! I understand now! Please, show me where you are so I can help you!"

The 3D face appeared again over the structure and called out in brief moments,

"Why...should...I trust...you?"

"You can't!" I replied honestly, "But I can help you! What your father's done to you is unforgivable, and I want to help you get better, but you need to trust me. Show me where you are!"

The face seemed to glitch for a few seconds and then turn into a medium-sized green ball of light that swirled around and merged with the metallic ball inside the structure. With a ring like a bell, the metal ball disappeared and I looked up with wide eyes and said,

"Oh my god..."

The lower half of his body was covered in a metallic cocoon while each of his arms had up to five wires running from his wrist to his elbow. His neck was draped in a metal brace which held wires that kept his eyes and his mouth wide open while two tubes were fitted deeply into his mouth and throat. He looked at me and whispered loud enough for me to hear,

"Quiet...please, make it stop!"

I began to approach him, but as I took my first step, a gunshot rang out and I felt my left leg fill with pain, causing me to collapse onto the ground. I looked behind me to reveal Bruce carrying a 9mm pistol in his hands with a sick smile on his face as he walked slowly towards Patrick and I. He laughed and said,

"Good work, Mr. McCoy, thanks for finishing the hard work for me! I couldn't have done it without you and that British bitch!"

I growled and tried to get up while saying in a pained voice,

"You bastard, how could you do this to your own son!"

"Simple." he replied as he pulled a radio with a shield and dagger design on the back, "I got an offer that I could never refuse. Talon offered to fund my future projects if I gave them the Patrick's code that was connected to the Omnic cybernet. Unfortunately, this little brat here locked it away here and seemed almost impossible to retrieve. Then you and your team came along, and now look at me!"

A clanking noise came from behind Patrick's prison and a familiar Bastion unit appeared with his submachine drawn. Bruce forced me up on my feet and pulled his gun onto my temple while his other arm was wrapped around my neck.

"Nice try, Patty," he said, "But you can't stop me without killing your friend here! So, you're going to give me your code or you can say bye-bye to Ricky here!"

I chuckled softly and Bruce yelled darkly at me,

"What the hell's so funny?!"

"You." I replied as I grabbed the arm around my neck, "You've given me the perfect time to do THIS!"

I ejected the ends of my whips and activated them to electrocute Bruce where he stood, causing him to loosen his grip on me and squirm around on the floor. I looked up to the Omnic and asked,

"Are you on my side?"

It briefly nodded at me and I continued,

"Then get Patrick and go to the hanger, we've got a ship there that can take him away from this hellhole."

As the Bastion Unit, which I'm tempted to just call Bastion now, moved over to Patrick and started to detach him from where he hung as I heard a pained whisper below me say,

"Where will you take him?"

I looked down to find Bruce had crawled over to me and looked up with eyes full of fear. He continued,

"He's been in this faculty all of his life. Only I can accept him, others will treat him as a freak!"

"Overwatch can take care of him," I replied, "We can get him all of the help me needs, minus the torture."

Bruce weakly rolled onto his back and said solemnly,

"It'll be too late. When we arrived here I alerted Talon to our presence. They'll be here in a matter of minutes to take me and Patrick away, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Maybe not, but you can at least give your son the chance of freedom. Stop this. Stop Talon while you have the chance!", I begged. Bruce seemed to contemplate my words and slowly got up from the ground. He said to me,

"If what you say is true, and if my son has the chance to live a better life than what I've given him, then I know what I need to do..."

Bruce slowly limped away back to the doorway of the work station, only pausing once to look back at his son as Patrick murmured,

"The square root of 912.4 is 30.2. It all seemed harmless, so harmless...

* * *

After Bastion got Patrick out of his restraints, I led the both of them out to the landing platform, where I found Tracer, Chris, Sasha, and Zenyatta waiting aboard the hoverjet. Bastion dropped Patrick onto one of the seats in the passenger area and watched over his vitals as Tracer flew the jet out while I asked Chris and Sasha what happened with them. Apparently, they did some digging at their computers and discovered the security footage off Bruce's tests on his son and had tried to warn Tracer and I, but we had already left before they arrived. As we talked, Chris asked,

"Hang on, where's Bruce?"

I walked slowly over to a round window on the side of the jet and looked over the desert landscape. Suddenly, 4 distinct plumes of fire emerged from 4 different locations across the land and I answered,

"I gave him a choice. At least now he seemed to make a right decision."

I walked away as the siblings rushed over to the window to see what I meant. I sat down beside Tracer as she flew continued to pilot the ship and she asked,

"What exactly happened down there?"

I looked back to Patrick and Bastion to find the man in question had fallen asleep and still seemed to murmur math roots in his sleep. After a moment I answered,

"I'll tell you over dinner sometime, eh?"

She punched me lightly in the shoulder with a wink and I just chuckled. I continued,

"Honestly, I just want to get home and think. After today, I feel like Bruce was only the beginning to what Talon is _really_ planning. We need to be ready..."

 **Sorta cliche and maybe not the best chapter I've written, but I hope that you still like it. Just a reminder, I'm looking out for a beta reader if anyone's interested and the next chapter might take some time before it comes out. Until then, please share your apperciation with Favorites, Follows, Reviews, etc., and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **But wait! I'm not done yet:**

* * *

 _ **May 22, 2038**_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **Unknown POV:**_

"Report, Reaper."

"Yes sir. Bruce Jefferson is dead and his son's location is undetermined."

"And his research?"

"Destroyed. He blew up his faculties using the generator each building was connected to."

*Sigh* "No matter, he was just a means to reach an end. His son is the _real_ prize. But enough of that, how goes our plan?"

"Operation W.A.S.P. is ahead of schedule, and is believed to be ready for operation on target, codenamed: Beginning and End."

"Very well then. Leave me Reaper, I'm sure there's still work for you to be done."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

"Well boy, it seems like you've become more formidable than before. But no matter, I won't make the same mistakes my father made, nor the ones that I've made again. Soon, our final meeting will take place. Very soon...Richard..."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun!**

 **NEXT: Rick teams up with Patrick to confront part of the genius's old life before O.C.E. Sparks will fly, and friends will be re-joined...or driven even farther apart.**


	11. STOP! Update Time

**This is a big update for Revival, and one that I expect to get many negative responses, but I need to say it anyways. I'm putting Revival on pause for a while, for a good reason. Basically, the entire story has turned into a major parody between many different genres of games and wasn't what I wanted to write in the first place. This isn't me quitting, I just need to take a break from this story for a while to clear my head and make a HUGE rewrite of everything to make the story more original than it is now. I plan to write a new story to get my mindset situated more on individuality and originality by writing a new story for Highschool DxD, but it will contain elements from the God of War series, and ONLY that. I plan to begin writing the first chapter as soon as I send out this update, but here's the main overview:**

 **Titus Polmos is the son of** **Calliope Polmos, an archaeologist who wishes to excavate and learn about the ancient home of her ancestors, Sparta. But when terrorists attack her dig site, she sends Titus to Japan to protect him from dangers he has yet to understand. But as he attends Kuoh Academy, Titus discovers an ancient legacy existing in his bloodline, one that could start and end wars, and lay waste to the Gods of elder times. These are the Chronicles of Titus, the Son of War. IsseixHarem, OCxHarem**

 **I hope you guys will understand and continue to support me as I try and learn from my old writing style as I hopefully create a better story than I did with Revival. Peace, and I hope to hear from you soon.**

 **With sincerest apologies,**

 **T.W.**


End file.
